


Credits to K2 writers

by Katana_I



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Assistant Minhyuk, Bodyguard Wonho, Failed Marriage, Happy Ending maybe, Implied Character Death, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, K2 inspired, Light Angst, M/M, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, rich hyungwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katana_I/pseuds/Katana_I
Summary: The title says it all. But the story goes a little differently.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

He's in the middle of cleaning a gash on his calf when the thumping of heavy footsteps echo in the run down motel. The smell of antiseptic is heavy in the air and it stings but he hurries up and wraps the make shift bandage around the wound. He can hear the screeching of wheels on the road below even though his room is on the third floor. India isn't that bad of a country. The people are too busy with their lives to give a shit about others, the most they do is give him lingering glances because well he clearly looks different from the most of them. 

"Shit!" His stay for the last two months here has been mostly peaceful. But he knows that the peace is about to go down the gutter.  
They keep their mouths shut if you throw some money their way. And they open it faster when someone gives them more money. Not the brightest of the lot but atleast the food is good.

Judging by the footsteps he knows he has less then five minutes. He can make a run for it or he can take them on. The former seems like the easier one but he goes with the latter because well he has always been better at running away even when his calf gives him hell.

The alleys are dark and narrow and smell foul. There are dumpsters at the oddest of places in the alleys and he bumps into more people than he can count as he sprints through them. Hopefully he will live to see the sunrise.

______________________________________________________

It's a hand on his shoulder that jolts him to reality. He turns around to see his manager standing behind, a look of concern on his face, "Do you need something Minhyuk?" 

"No sir," comes the reply as the elder withdraws his hand, "I've called your name three times. It's pretty late, you should go home."

His eyes flicker from Minhyuk to the clock behind the elder's head. Sure enough it's past two a.m. "I am sorry for keeping you here. Go home and get some rest," he tells his manager.

"It's late for both of us Hyungwon," there is the stern expression that makes Hyungwon want to smile because Minhyuk, despite being his manager, likes to think that they are friends, that he can talk to his boss in such a tone. Hyungwon finds it amusing.

"Let me finish reading this script and then I'll go."

"No," Minhyuk is already reaching out to close the file, "You've been holed up here from nine in the morning, going through the company details and now your script. Go get some sleep and we can finish this tomorrow."

"Minhyuk..."

"Let's go Hyungwon!"

He knows they are just associates but Hyungwon likes to think that maybe, just maybe Minhyuk is right and they are friends. It makes him feel a little less lonely.

"Fine," and maybe that's why he gives in so easily. And receives a blinding smile in return.

He's just getting up from his chair when the cell in his pocket rings. On taking it out he sees 'Hubby' displayed on the screen. Ignoring the look of disgust on Minhyuk's face, he clicks the answer icon, "Shownu?"

"A person cleaning the windows saw us," comes the breathless reply and Hyungwon feels something ugly twist in his gut. Someone saw us. Saw his husband with someone else. Should it even surprise him anymore?

"Not my problem," he replies non-chantly. He can't let Shownu know how much it affects him. It'll only be used against him later.

"So you won't mind if some meddler goes out and opens his mouth about your husband making out with someone else and I end up losing the elections because of my tarnished image?" comes a hostile reply.

"I don't and certainly you won't either," he replies with an equally hostile tone.

"But you will care when you lose your chance at the company because of it."

And he's got Hyungwon there, "Get out of there," is what he says before ending the call.

"Take care of it," he turns to Minhyuk.

"Got it."

And then he goes back to the script because why does he keep forgetting that there is no home for him.

"I'll just finish the script," there has been no home for him for five years now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He really wanted to have some peace this time, even going as far as accepting the stupid job of a cleaner. Who in their right minds keeps the blinds up when fucking? Who?

Oh he knows who. The man was definitely an assembly man, the front runner on top of that. Son Hyunwoo. Hoseok may not be into news channels but it's kind of hard to miss a face when it's all over the country.  
And the person he was fucking was definitely not his husband, as far as he knows. Because according to the people of his country, Son Hyunwoo and his husband are 'the couple.'

But then again, it's none of his business. Rich people and their fucked up life.

That's what Hoseok tells himself but it's difficult to not put his nose in their business when there are people, people with guns trying to put bullets in his head.

He just wanted some peace, God damn it!

He grabs the person trying to throw a punch at his abdomen and slams his head into the nearest wall. There is a small cracking sound and it's either the plaster or the man's skull. 

Judging by the man's face, it's definitely his skull, "Who send you?" He seethes, tightening his hold on the man's hair and pressing his head further into the wall.

There's a grunt of pain but no answer. Well he'll have to change that. But before he could do anything else, another man comes charging at them.  
He swings the skull man around and pushes him into the incoming one. They stumble into a mess of limbs.

He lifts the skull man once again after shooting the other one in the stomach. Maybe that'll give him some inspiration.

"Who send you?" He asks again and knows that he'll get an answer this time.

"Chae Hyungwon." And then another shot rings.


	2. Chapter 2

"Didn't I tell you to lay low for the time being?" Hyungwon seethes watching Shownu waltz into the living room.

"Since when do I care about what you say?" Comes the reply as he walks away from him.

But before he can Hyungwon is on his feet, "I am tired of cleaning after your mess! Stop being so fucking irresponsible!"

"I'll be irresponsible all I want. Stop trying to dictate my life!" He's in Hyungwon's face, hands fisted on his sides.

"You want your whore to live, then start behaving responsibly!" Hyungwon warns, staring down his husband. Shownu may be more muscles and bulk but Hyungwon is more brains and manipulations.

That threat seems to go through Shownu's head because he's reaching out, putting his hands on his hips, pulling him close and Hyungwon leans into it, forgetting their argument for a second because it has been so long, so long since Shownu has touched him, "You touch him and I'll make sure you never get the fucking company," the words take a minute to register in his head because they are said in such a sweet voice.

Hyungwon clenches his jaw at the threat. It was a mistake, letting Shownu know of his weakness, it was a mistake marrying him, it was a fucking mistake loving him.

"Try me," he replies just as sweetly taking Shownu's hands off him.

______________________________________________________

"So you're telling me that a cleaner single handedly took out your men and left them in dust?" Hyungwon feels a headache coming. How incompetent can people get!

"Sir, I can......," Mr. Park, the head of security mutters, sweat accumulating on his brows. Grey hair sticking to his head.

"Yes or not, Mr. Park?"

"Yes.....yes sir," he eyes Hyungwon for a moment, and then Minhyuk. Desperation clear in his eyes.

Pathetic.

"Do you recruit idiots Mr. Park?" How difficult could it be to capture a fucking cleaner! "Do you have any idea how much of a liability that man is?"

He opens his mouth and then shuts it and Hyungwon is this close to throwing the nearest object in the man's face.

"If I may sir," the person on Mr. Park's left speaks up.

"Yes Mr. Lee?" He's surprised Joohoen even interrupts. Most of the time the young man owns up his mistakes, never has Hyungwon heard him give excuses. Is this cleaner that much of a trouble?

"With all due respect sir, this is not some cleaner we are talking about. And while we don't recruit idiots, we are no match for him."

That is amusing, "And why is that?"

"He has never been someone who can be caught. He's an expert, served in a army, served in the special forces। Best we had in Iraq.If catching him was that easy, our military would have caught him years ago."

"Why would the military want to catch him, Joohoen?"

"He's on the run sir," Joohoen answers, "He was framed for something while in the forces. He has been on the run since then."

"Interesting."

"Be careful Hyungwon," Joohoen warns, his gaze unflinching, "He is trained to come after the originator. He'll come for you."

"Let him," Hyungwon says with a smile.

______________________________________________________

He comes for Hyungwon sooner than expected. The tall man is coming into the living room with a mug of coffee when he almost walks into a wall of a man, spilling coffee all over his crisp white shirt.

"You're more handsome than I expected," he says with a coy smile directed at the man whose knuckles are bloody. He's shorter than Hyungwon but more bulky, way more bulky. The muscles prominent in his pale arms, shoulders and whatever else is visible with the tee he's sporting.

How did he even get in? His house is literally a fort. Not even the president has this level of security. This man really is talented. Too bad he'll have to die.

The man stays silent so he walks to the sofa and sits down. His knees feel weak all of a sudden.

"Why are you here?" Hyungwon asks, eyes still on the man.

"I came to warn you. Leave me alone or the second time we meet, it'll be me putting a bullet in your head," the man states calmly as if he's talking about the weather.

"I can't do that and we won't be meeting again," Hyungwon provides. Such a waste of talent.

"What do I even do?"

"Nothing. You were at the wrong place at the wrong time," there's something so intense about the person, Hyungwon feels bad, almost. Those type are the keepers.

"So you ordered a hit because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time? You're a shitty person. Or is this your own way of showing love to your cheating husband?"

"I'm a shitty person? I never heard that before, not to my face atleast," He studies the man once again but not only is he intense but fearless as well, "You know have we met under better circumstances, we could've been friends."

The man scoffs and Hyungwon feels offended, just a tiny bit.

"Well then I have a meeting to attend. I'll leave you with some company, Minhyuk!"

A second later Minhyuk walks in with an army of guards, guns raised, target locked and ready to fire.

"I don't understand the stupidity," Hyungwon gets up, his knees finally having enough strength to stand, "Why would you attack the one who ordered the hit and put yourself out there? Makes it so much easier to catch you."

He's still silent and Hyungwon wants him to lash out, to struggle, to beg. 

Tough.

That makes him want to smile.

"Well then, take him away and don't make it hurt."

"He could've been such an asset," Hyungwon muses once the guards drag him away, "Tell the driver to be ready Minhyuk."

"Yes sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess there was a mistake. This work is multi chaptered. But it's showing 1/1. Ignore that. I repel technology, really. 
> 
> So how are you finding it this far? Do leave comments and kudos if you like this


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at write action scene. Miyanhae

He's applying the last bit of foundation when there is sound of footsteps.

"I told him to go home," he wonders taking a note to lessen Minhyuk's work load. With a last glance at the mirror and a frown because can't he look good for once, he grabs the file and moves out.

Just to walk into a wall of a man he knows too well now. This time his knuckles are even more bloody holding a gun, there is a busted lip and such hatred in his eyes, it makes Hyungwon step back on instinct.

The man cowards him into a wall, the cold barrel of the gun under his chin, "This is the second time I was talking about."

If he's here then it means he got past the guards.   
His good for nothing guards. Idiots.

There is a fear stirring in Hyungwon's gut as the man presses the gun further into his skin and he wonders if this is how he'll die. Without achieving the one thing he wants so bad.

"Sir!" He hears Minhyuk's voice and holds the fear at bay because Chae Hyungwon does not show weakness.

"Unhand him right now!" Minhyuk has his own gun pointed at the man who eyes the guards filling in after Minhyuk's outburst. Then he's sliding his arm around Hyungwon's waist and pulling him infront. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he plans to use Hyungwon as a hostage.

His arm is still secure around Hyungwon's waist but the gun now digs into the side of his hip.

"You try anything funny and you will have a dead boss on your hands." He pushes the gun a bit harder, telling Hyungwon to start moving.

"You kill me and you won't make it out of here alive," Hyungwon tries to reason feeling the heartbeat of the man behind his back. Surprisingly it's normal unlike his heart that seems to have gone into overdrive.

"I'll take the chance," he says as they move towards the doors, "Drop your guns and lie on your back."

The guards exchange looks but don't drop their weapons.

"I said," the arms leaves his waist and tugs on his hair harshly. Hyungwon feels tears pool in his eyes due to the force, "drop the guns and on your back now!"

"Do it!" Minhyuk is the first to obey, the rest following suit.

"There's a car at the front, yes?"

"Hmm," the arms comes back around his waist as they move past the doors and into the night. The body heat of the man behind him a string contrast against the cold air he feels against his chest. His car is already there, the driver in his seat.

"Behave," the man warns and then he is being shoved towards the driver's side, "There is no need for you to drive Mr. Boss wants to go around on his own," he explains to the middle aged man who looks at Hyungwon like he has grown another head.

The reaction is expected considering he never drives himself.

"Okay," the driver hurries out of the car and when Hyungwon refuses to get in, he gets a pinch to his side which is sure to bruise. He gets in, biting back a yelp.

When the gun leaves his hip for a minute as the man enters to occupy the backseat, he goes for the door trying to run out but a firm grip on his wrist, which will bruise as well, pulls him back in.

"I told you to behave princess," the tone is stern. A warning, "I won't be telling you again. Drive."

He does when the gun returns to his hip.

Hyungwon keeps his eyes on the man through the mirror as they take to the highway and then throws in the question, "What's your price?"

"What?"

"Taking me hostage would only get you so far. So you must have another motive for dragging me along. How much do you want? Tell me so that we could end this stupidity."

"How much are you worth?" The taunt is clear as day on his face.

How much is he worth? Most people would say billions but most people didn't know the truth. They only saw what Hyungwon put out there. No family, no friends, a husband who doesn't love him.

The truth is he's pretty worthless.

But his kidnapper doesn't need to know that.

"Much more than you are capable of thinking," he remarks, eyes leaving the mirror and returning to the road as traffic grows thick. He can see the security van trailing behind them in the review mirror.

This time when they catch him, Hyungwon will make sure his death is slow and painful.

"Do you think your husband will pay me a thousand million dollars for you? If I call him and demand that's the price for me to let you go alive?"

Hyungwon feels his hands tighten on the steering at the clear insult. How dare this low life! He has half the mind to turn around and slap him across the face. Consequences be damned!

A bike wheezes by the side of their car and then slows down, as if to stay at par with their pace.

"He'll keep the money," Hyungwon doesn't plan to say that out loud but somehow does. Maybe the death hanging over his head makes him a little reckless.

He expects an insult in return but gets nothing so he opens his mouth to question when the car speeds up. He definitely didn't step on the accelerator.

"Slow down. I didn't know you wanted to die in a car accident," the man behind him comments, eyes focussed on the bike by their side.

Hyungwon tries to slow down but fails, "I definitely didn't touch that accelerator!"

Trying to go for the brakes seems just as useless because they don't work either. 

Fucking fantastic!

"The brakes won't work!"

"What?" The man leans forward, watching Hyungwon step on the brakes continuously. 

"It seems like a lot of people want you dead," he comments sliding forward, "Get on the passanger side. Give me the wheel!"

He takes one look at the man and another at the speedometer and slides into the passanger seat with much difficulty. His limbs almost tangling with the man.

"These with you?" He asks eyeing the bikers.

Hyungwon takes a good look at them. They both are wearing helmets and black leather jackets. The one sitting behind seems to have some sort of tab in his hand. From what he can figure out, there are no earpieces, no guns and no standard security attire his guards usually wear.

"No."

"Then we get rid of them," no later than he says it, the car is suddenly pulled to the left, almost sending Hyungwon flying into the kidnapper and the car crashing into the bike.

They avoid it at the last second.

"What the fuck are you trying to do!" Hyungwon demands, hands on the man's thighs, his thick thighs.  
  
"Trying to not die!" He answers and tries slamming into the bike one more time. They avoid it again and Hyungwon almost ends up in his lap.

Moving away he clutches onto the seat belt, not putting it on in case they need to bolt out of the car.

When a third time results to be just as futile, he gives up and speeds up the car even more.

"You crazy bastard!"

"Shhh," Hyungwon recieves a glare in return, "The tab seems to be some of control panel and I am pretty sure it only works in a certain range."

That clicks in Hyungwon's brain, "And if we get out of the range, we can stop," he finishes.

The man looks at him with a smile, eyes crinkled, teeth on display, a smile that reminds Hyungwon of a bunny.

"Floor it then!"

And he does.

"Try to lower the window. If it does that means we are out of the working range of that shit," his kidnapper says and he immediately complies.

He tries slamming into their chasers one more time and finally manage to crash into the bike, a powerful collision, making the riders lose their balance and sending the bike skidding across the road.

Hyungwon sighs in relief when the window starts rolling down. From his periphery he watches the man try to slow the car down and it does but their happiness is short lived as the bike comes into view from from the distance.

"Fuck!" The man is speeding up with a swear, stepping on the accelerator and trying to stay out of whatever range that shit control works.

When they're far enough the man is turning the car around and Hyungwon freaks out for a second, the speed of the turn forcing his body against the door. Something digging painfully into his side.

"Hold on," then the man is raising his hand, gun ready and Hyungwon thinks it's about time he shoots Hyungwon in the head but then he's pointing out window, at the bike still approaching them and shoots, one, two, three bullets. One seems to lodge at the head of the bike and it shakes a little, the other two go to waste as they dodge it. 

The car is tuned back around just as suddenly and once again Hyungwon flies into the man's side.

"You're a fucking lightweight," comes the comment as he tries to sit back in his seat, his palms stinging from holding onto the seat belt as if it does any good.

"Thanks?"

"Damn it!" The car starts speeding up again even though his companion is trying to hit the brakes. The bikers have caught up.

Hyungwon watches as the car speeds into a construction area, the 'Stay out' and 'Work in progress' signs flying off in every direction. He opens his mouth to say something but the tire of the vehicle catches into something and suddenly he's flying. His hold on the seat belt does nothing to stop his head from banging into the roof or maybe it's the window, he isn't sure. A sharp pain shoots up his leg and he feels dizzy. The world outside seems upside down, there is sounds of footsteps and he looses consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. Any sort of feedback is appreciated and welcome.
> 
> See you lovely readers soon.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My works are usually not proof read so you'd find mistakes here and there. Be kind to me!!!

It takes time for Hoseok to come to the realisation that he's hanging up side down in a car and that his neck is bend at a very uncomfortable angle. He blinks to clear the fog in his vision and try to focus on his surroundings. He tries to open the door but it proves to be a hard task with the constant throbbing of his head. Thankfully there are hands reaching out to him, pulling the door open and dragging him out of the car.

He opens his mouth to thank them but there's a sizzling sound from behind him. He turns around to watch a small fire start on the floor of the car as the men who helped him scurry away. His brain seems to be forgetting something so he blinks again at the growing fire and it hits him that the stupid prince is till in the car.

"Hey!" He calls out, bending down to see the tall man passed out, "Wake up! We gotta get out of here," he tries shaking him.

"Damn it!" Going to the other side is out of question because they'll only get burnt so he crawls back in and drags the man out of the car. He's pretty light so it isn't much work.

Once he's out, Hoseok picks him up, trying to carry him to safety. His legs don't really function properly so he stumbles a little as the man in his arms blinks his eyes open.

He can feel the fire grow behind him because of the scorching heat on his back. He's tired, his head is throbbing painfully and he's not sure how far he can go. He stumbles one more time, almost dropping the man but managing at the last second.

The Prince's men stand at a safe distance, trying to hold off the man who put the gun on him and he's a bit mad because can't they just come and take the prince? His arms hurt from carrying the man!

The heat becomes unbearable, almost scorching his back and Hoseok risks a look behind him to see the vehicle engulfed in flames, it's part flying off in different directions. One such part seems to come his way and he isn't sure what makes him do so but he goes down on his knees, the man still in his arms and shields him from the object with his body. Said object hits him hard in the back, making him double over in pain and this time he does drop the prince.

He's really exhausted, the pain almost killing him, the black spoches dancing in his vision makes it hard for him to stay awake. The last thing he remembers is the man looking up at him with large beautiful eyes, his palm resting against Hoseok's cheek and people running towards them.

______________________________________________________

Hyungwon is ripped out of the man's arms before he can realize what's happening. A coat is thrown over him and Minhyuk is suddenly in his face. Concern visible on the his face.

"Sir, are you hurt anywhere?" He asks, eyes roaming over Hyungwon's body and grimacing, not liking whatever he sees.

He lifts his hand towards the kidnapper who's sprawled out on the concrete, blood and sweat. 

"Check him!" Minhyuk orders distastefully. A bulky man, Hyungwon can't remember the name of moves forward band checks his pulse.

"He's alive," the man confirms.

Minhyuk's face distort even more, "What do we do with him sir?" He asks Hyungwon who feels such relief at hearing that the man is alive.

"Hospital," he croaks, throat hoarse and makes to get up, only to stumble and Minhyuk is there to support him.

He shoos the elder away, not wanting to appear weak in front of his men.

"Yes sir, right away," Minhyuk says pointing for his men to call an ambulance.

"Not me idiot," he says and everybody looks at him in surprise but he doesn't care, "Him."

______________________________________________________

"Hyung I am afraid," the boy tells Hoseok, clutching onto his arm, "What if they find out?" His eyes darting around the soldiers in panic. They have stolen some food from the kichen of the camp.

"Stop worrying Changkyun ah," he tells the boy, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"But hyung!"

"Hush now and stop fidgeting, you'll give us away," he warns, taking the boy's hand in his own, "Trust hyung."

"We'll make it out of here right hyung? You'll get me and dad out," there so much hope in his voice that Hoseok vows to protect him no matter what.

"Yes Changkyun. I will."

Hoseok comes to his senses to the pungent smell of disinfectants and a constant beeping near his right side. 

Heart monitor.

He's in a hospital.

On focussing his eyes, he watches a man sitting on the couch in his room, reading a magazine. On sensing him move, the man comes to his side. A little nervous. Scratch that, a lot nervous.

Hoseok tries to sit up only to realize that his arms and legs are bound.

Great.

"Umm I'd appreciate it if you don't move too much," the man says and Hoseok doesn't miss the crisp suit and the ear piece.

"Why am I here?" Weren't they supposed to get rid of him?

"Master Chae wanted you to be treated," the man replies and Hoseok remembers him to be one of the men holding back the Prince's assistant.

"What a surprise," he remarks and watches the man flinch.

There's a knock and he turns his eyes to the door to watch it open and a familiar man walk in.

"Joohoen?"

"Hello to you too hyung," the younger says giving him a dimpled smile, "I heard you caused quite some trouble."

Hoseok regards him for a second because he sees the same suit and ear piece on his once friend before answering, "I was just trying to live honey."

The younger smiles at him again then turns to the man still standing by his bed side, "Shikkie ah why is he still bound. Get rid of those, me and hyung will go for a walk."

The man remain unmoving for a minute so Joohoen adds, "Or should I go and see Master Chae myself?"

"No sir," then his bindings are being loosened and he's walking down the hallway of the hospital.

"Aren't you afraid I'll make a run for it?" He asks Joohoen who seems pretty carefree.

"How long do you plan on running hyung?" His companion asks, eyes trained forward.

"I don't particularly have a choice," he shrugs his shoulders because not running means death for him.

"It can change you know," he says after a while, "Ever thought about settling down? Having a life? A family?"

"As I said Joohoen, I don't have a choice here. If I want to live, I have to run."

"What was the longest you went without running? Stayed at a place without having to look over your shoulder every second?"

"What are you getting at?" He asks, watching people make their way across the hallway. There is a constant chatter around him, people going on with their lives. It seems almost peaceful and he longs to have some peace for himself.

"You were here for three days hyung. Nobody came looking for you, nobody dared question who you were when you were admitted here."

"Joohoen!"

"He told the staff you're his bodyguard. And nobody questioned. Nobody questions Chae Hyungwon."

He's having an irking of where this will go.

"He can give you a life hyung," then he's looking at an identity card with his face on it.

"Wonho?"

"Your new identity, it's real. The boy went to The States and then nobody heard of him. It's pretty solid, Hyungwon's men don't make mistakes. If they want to live," Joohoen shrugs as if killing people is a normal occurance. Maybe here it is.

"Why would he do that?" He asks inspecting the I.D

"In return of your services hyung. He wants you to be his bodyguard," Joohoen provides.

"You expect me to protect the man who ordered a hit on me?" He asks with disbelief.

"Hyungwon has his vices but he's a good boss hyung. Has an eye for talent and how to bring out the best and worst in people. That is why he was able to build an empire from scratch."

"You seem to be in awe of him," the I.D feels heavy in his palm. It's the weight of a decision, he realises. One that will change his entire life.

"He may not be the nicest person but working under him has its own perks. I'll not force you hyung, it's your decision. But he will either have you under his eyes or dead."

With that the younger turns around, "If you aren't back in your room in the next ten minutes, his men will be all over you," and then he walks away.

Hoseok knows that the younger has given him an opening and a warning if he decides to bolt but the I.D in his hand is a promise of a stable life. Maybe it's time for him to take a breather and this way he can gather information about those men as well. Changkyun has waited too long for justice. Hoseok has been too busy running for his life that he forgot to extract revenge for the boy.

Taking one last look at the I.D, he walks back towards his wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay home, stay safe everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What am I even doing? Goes to a corner and sobs! I love I.M! Sobs some more!

Just as he's turning the corner, Hoseok watches the Prince come in view. He's limping, there's a cast on his left leg below the knee and a bandage wrapped around his head. His husband's arm around his waist, soft smile on their faces as the taller plays with the tie of the bulky man and they seem like the picture perfect couple. For a minute Hoseok stops and watches because the couple infront of him do not look like the couple he knows from experience. 

Except he's pretty sure his eyes are fine and he saw the husband fuck somebody who was definitely not the Prince.

He's proven right when the hand falls away from Prince's waist just as the two men in suit take their leave.

"You've become such a good actor Shownu. That was one hell of a speech, I almost thought you cared for me," there's a cold undertone in the Prince's words.

"Oh I've learned all the forgery from you husband dearest. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important work to take care of," his tone is equally hostile as if it pains him to be in the taller's presence.

Without waiting for a reply he turns and storms away. Hoseok's sure he watches the lanky man stumble and his faithful dog is reaching for him but is shooed away.

Hoseok watches the Prince drag himself to his room followed by a sulking man of a dog. 

Prideful is what he thinks as he makes his way to his own room.

On the way he catches sight of the two men that were with the Prince and his husband a few moments back. He didn't get a chance to look at them before but now he can see their faces, the scar on the left cheek of the older man and it's like the earth beneath his feet isn't solid anymore.

______________________________________________________

"What is it hyung!" Changkyun whines, trying to reach for the object behind Hoseok's back.

"It's a surprise kyunie," Hoseok whines back and Changkyun pouts at his antics, "You better appreciate hyung's efforts. You have no idea how hard it was to get it in this neighborhood."

"Excuse you but I know how hard it is to get anything here" Changkyun is still pouting.

"Okay okay," yielding, Hoseok takes out the book from behind himself. He knows Changkyun has a fascination with books. He wants to grasp knowledge from any source that he can, books being his absolute favourite. 

Hoseok doesn't know how the younger and his family ended up in Iraq but he has promised the younger that he will take him and his father away from this hell.

"Thank you hyung!" The unadulterated joy on Changkyun's face because of such a simple gesture warns his heart and he wants to do so much more for him, "You're the best hyung in the world!" And he finds himself an armful of the younger as he hugs the life out of Hoseok.

"Ofcourse I am kiddo," he smiles ruffling his hair, "I'll try to get you more."

"Thank you hyung. I can't wait to get out of here. I want to go to college, i want to be a scientist!"

"A smart kid like you will make a good scientist kyun."

"I should go now hyung. Appa will get worried. Bye!"

"Bye. Take care," Hoseok turns around to get to his jeep when a blasts shakes the ground. There's screaming and then his ears pick up nothing.

When Hoseok comes to he's laying face down on the ground. His vision is red and he realises it's blood that's dipping from his head and getting into his eyes. 

There's sound of a vehicle coming to stop and then footsteps. Hoseok tries to breath but it's only dust and gravel that gets in his nose.

"Well done," someone says followed by an ugly laugh, "Any survivors?"

He looks up to find a man with a bald patch in the middle of his head and greying hairs over the rest of it. Judging by the few wrinkles he's probably in his mid thirties, a crooked nose and small eyes. A scar on his left cheek.

"No survivors sir," a man replies and it's then that he sees the five men surrounding the older.

He isn't sure but it feels like he's hurting all over. With difficulty he gets on his knees and then stands leaning on the jeep. He needs to go to Changkyun, he needs to make sure the younger is alright. Hoseok promised to keep him safe!

"Kyunie!" He tries to scream but his throat is parched so it comes more like a croak, "Kyun!"

"What the?" Someone says from behind him but he's too busy searching for the younger among the bodies scattered across the area. He's on the seven person when he recognises the torn clothes and bloodied face.

"No no no. Kyun wake up. Wake up. You're making hyung worried!" He cradles Changkyun's head but there's no response, there isn't even a pulse.

"What is a Korean soldier doing here?" Then he's ripped away from the younger.

"Let me go. I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" He trashes and screams but the men only hold him tighter.

"Looks like we found someone to blame," the last thing he hears is that ugly laugh as he's hit on the back of his head and the world goes black.

Two weeks after that he's court marshelled with the accusation that he did that blast because of money he got from the opposing party in Korea. They wanted the ruling party look bad. There were even receipts of the money transfer to his account.

He's also sentenced to life imprisonment. But before the soldiers can take him to the lock up, he manges to flee. 

______________________________________________________

Hyungwon watches Shownu give a heartfelt speech, pouring out all the love and care in the world for him, promising the people that he will hunt down whoever tried to hurt his husband and thanking the people for being there for him in the difficult time. It seems so real, sounds so genuine that for a second Hyungwon allows himself to believe the fantasy, believe that Shownu loves him like he loved him years ago and not Kihyun but he can only fantasize for so long.

"He makes me sound like a lovely person," he muses aloud making Minhyuk turn his head, "Like someone he loves so dearly."

"Sir.....," Minhyuk starts but he cuts him off.

"He should accept some acting roles, don't you think Minhyuk?"

"Yes sir," his assistant agrees immediately, "He is a filthy liar."

"Your distaste shadows your judgement," he turns back to the television but this time doesn't listen to any more words.

______________________________________________________

"This is not going to work sir," Mr. Park complains as Hyungwon sits down on the chair, his crutch resting against the table. The cast on his foot will be removed in two days. That is a pain in his ass really, it's itching like hell, "My men will not accept him." The old man points to bulky man occupying the couch by the window.

This is getting really irritating. It is not how Hyungwon wanted to start his morning after a four days stay at hospital, "First your men get handed their asses to them by a single man and now they don't want to be on the same team as him? Am I dealing with men trained to kill or women in their thirties!"

"Sir," Joohoen seems to sense his irritation, "we'll deal with this issue. Mr. Park was just trying to prevent unnecessary clash."

"There won't be an unnecessary clash if your men can start behaving like men," he tries to be calm about it, really tries but the sound of a poorly concealed laughter makes him snap at the man causing all this trouble.

As expected he just shrugs to Hyungwon's glare.

"You know what Mr. Park, let's give them some time to mingle, get to know each other. Maybe your men will have a change of heart?" He suggests keeping his eyes on the man who is now raising his brows at his suggestion, "You've come from training right. How about you go take a shower?"

"You're throwing me in a ring of hunting dogs? The man, who he knows now is known as Wonho, questions.

"I am throwing a hunting dog with other hunting dogs. You'll either get bitten to death or you'll set up a new hierarchy. Either way it's an effective solution, don't you agree Joohoen?"

The man seems taken aback but he has worked with Hyungwon for too long and knows how his brain works, "Ofcourse Sir."

Hyungwon takes to completing his work as Joohoen and Mr. Park keep an eye on the monitor. It's been a while since Wonho left and he wonders if he did the right thing. No matter the talent, will the man be able to hold himself against twenty, thirty men?

Oh well what's done is done. He can't let his mind wander to that so he gets back to his file only for Joohoen to draw his attention as he pumps out the air, a huge smile plastered on his face, dimples and all.

Talented indeed.

"Looks like a new hierarchy is set up in the pack hyung," Joohoen beams at him and did he just call Hyungwon 'hyung'? The younger is really happy of he forgot to call him 'Sir' in company.

"It would seem so Joohoen," he answers turning to a sulking Mr. Park, "Instigate him into the V.I.P team and run him through the rules."

"Yes sir," the man replies, albeit a bit grumpy.

"Then it'll be all. Be gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's be more 2won interaction in the next chapter. Stay tuned. I have an assignment to finish but who cares *insert Dean singing bonnie and clyde* 
> 
> My professor will definately fail me.
> 
> But wish on the same sky is sooooooooo beautiful!


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah let's get this shit started!

"That stupid, stupid man!" Wonho grumbles sliding his gun into the holster and wincing slightly because the side of his face is hurting courtesy of a good uppercut from the fight in the shower. He's already in his suit, the new I.D tucked into his pocket and ready to head out. Apparently he's to accompany the Prince to a meeting.

Halle-fucking-lujah!

"If you're done getting ready, we leave in five minutes," someone informs from behind him and he turns to see the loyal dog, Minhyuk standing there with an impatient look, a bag clutched in one hand which he throws at Wonho.

"You're coming along?" He catches it easily. Most probably it has files or some sort of papers.

"Ofcourse I am. Hyungwon might say you won't harm him yet but I don't trust you," he narrows his eyes at Wonho and if he didn't know any better he'd say that Minhyuk is such a sunshine but he has seen the younger pull a gun on him so no, no sunshine.

"I won't hurt him," Wonho defends following Minhyuk out the door and into the lift which takes them down to the ground floor, from there they walk to the exit and into a black car already waiting for them. 

He goes to sit in the passanger side as Minhyuk slides next to the Prince who is already sitting inside, scrolling through some files.

"How gracious of you to finally join us," the Prince throws in not looking up from his tablet.

He shrugs choosing not to answer. Thankfully the Prince doesn't say anything after that. The ride is silent as they drive through the roads of Seoul. Wonho takes his time studying how everything has changed in the years he had been in the force and then on the run. There are a lot of new buildings, shopping areas, the roads are wider, smoother, there are less trees but he feels at ease. It has been quite a while since he could travel like this so he makes the most of it.

It's a twenty minutes ride then they are being told where to go by a young receptionist who looks like she would rather be a model. There's a sour look on the Prince's face as the woman directs them to a lift and tell them to go to the meeting room on the fifth floor.

Three of the four lifts have a sign that says 'Staff only' and people give them funny looks when they try to board them so they go to another lift that says 'For Visitors' also 'Out of Service'

"They're doing this on purpose, lowly people!" Minhyuk curses trying to throw the file he's holding at an employee that ducks in fear and runs away.

Wonho can't help but smile at his antics. Maybe he's not that bad.

"Ofcourse they're doing it on purpose," the Prince drawls looking at the stairs. He's still in a cast but after a minutes' hesitation he's making his way to the stairs, "but it's their court so we'll have to play by their rules."

"Sir!" Minhyuk shreaks, going after the lanky man and trying to stop him from going up the stairs, "I'll go talk to the reception!"

"And they'll allow us to use the lift? Do you really think it'll do us any good Minhyuk?" Prince raises an eye at him.

"But Sir it's on the fifth floor!"

"Then we better start moving."

"Hyungwon!"

"You can stay here Minhyuk," he suggests and then he's climbing up the stairs, putting up the clutch on the stair and then putting his good foot up followed by the plastered one.

Stubborn, is what Wonho tags him as.

He's on the tenth step when Minhyuk seems to break out of his dreams and follows after the man, Wonho close behind them. 

They manage to reach the second floor before he starts stumbling, there's sweat beats at his forehead and he almost misses the step. Had it not been for Minhyuk catching his forearm in time, the Prince would've taken a good fall.

"Hyungwon, they're doing this on purpose," Minhyuk says, supporting the lanky man's weight.

"Exactly Minhyuk and I won't let them have the satisfaction of seeing me struggle," then he takes the secretary's hands off him and starts his ascent again.

Wonho knows it's not in his job description but he has never been able to see people struggle when he can help so thrusting the bag of files into Minhyuk's chest, he walks upto the Prince and scoops him into his arms.

The clutch falls with a clatter and he throws a "Pick that up" at Minhyuk over his shoulder before climbing up the stairs.

"What are you doing!" The Prince hisses, "Put me down right now!" Trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"Do you really think you'll be able to climb to the fifth floor in this condition?" He tightens his grip on the man's thighs, "I am trying to help you here so stop struggling like a fish out of water!" The man is surprisingly light. Up close he can see a bit of make up but it's almost nude and Wonho has to accept that the Prince is really easy on the eye.

"You do not do things you're not ordered to do!" The Prince tells him but stops wiggling.

"You don't want to see them see you struggle? Then be quite and let me carry you till the second last stair and then you can walk on your own feet without getting your ego bruised!"

He hears a sharp intake of breath from behind him and thinks that he overstepped but the Prince only gives him a glare so he continues climbing.

______________________________________________________

True to his word, Wonho puts him on his feet on the second last stair and Minhyuk hands him back his clutch. Then they walk to the meeting room past the few cubicles on the fifth floor. It wasn't supposed to have working staff here. Maybe his step mother and stepbrother changed the outline?

They move past the doors of the board meeting room to find it empty. His step brother playing some game on his phone and his step mother talking over on her own cell.

The nerve of these people. There was no meeting, they just wanted to torture him.

"Oh big bro!" Seok-Joo is the first to notice his presence and smile at him, abandoning the phone on the table. Sometimes Hyungwon thinks that the younger has a split personality. He's all smiles and manners with Hyungwon but he's also his wretch of a mother's son so Hyungwon knows that it's all fake. Just like his and Shownu's happy relationship.

"You made it," the old woman says with distaste. Her wrinkled face scratched up in an ugly way. It's hard to believe that she was once a beautiful young woman who managed to seduce his married father. Or maybe he's just biased, "Unfortunately the meeting was cancelled."

"And you couldn't inform us, why?" Minhyuk sneers at her. Honestly Hyungwon is happy that Minhyuk hates them without any reason. They have done nothing wrong to him but then Minhyuk hates everyone he hates. That's loyalty, he guesses.

"We just received the call," the witch says, lies as Hyungwon's eyes focus on the screen of his brother's phone.

"Yeah? There are no water bottles here. You don't care about the board members needs?"

"We had a meeting before coming here so we forgot to tell the clerks to bring in water and such," Seok-Joo explains.

"That game looks halfway through. Either you're a pro or you were idle for quite some time," Hyungwon remarks, turning back to the two behind him, "I'd say that was pretty childish but even children wouldn't do something as stupid as this. Let's go."

When they come to the lift, they're met with the same situation as before. Hyungwon really wants to turn back and sock the witch in the face because he knows she's watching. Taking a deep breath he tosses the water bottle he grabbed from one of the cubicles towards his bodyguard. It was sealed. And he knows that while he might not be on the heavy side but climbing stairs to the fifth floor carrying him must have taken a toll on the buff man.

"You must be thirsty," the man's eyes widen slightly but he nods, tearing off the seal and taking big gulps of waters. Walking towards the elevators, he subtly hints Minhyuk to be ready.

His assistant has worked with him long enough to understand him without words because he catches the small smirk on the elder's face before it's gone.

"Sorry sir it's for staff only," a man stops them from getting into the lift.

"But he's in no condition to go down like this!" Minhyuk defends. The man looks unaffected.

"You can use the visitors one," he suggests.

"It's out of order!" Minhyuk informs gesturing to the huge sign hanging above the said lift, "He had to climb five fight of stairs to come up because your employees didn't let us use the lift!"

"It's company rules," his stepmother says from behind and they turn to look at her. She seems amused, as she should be.

"It's okay, we'll take the stairs," Hyungwon says with a smile of his own turning to Minhyuk for a second. Again his assistant seems to catch on, "Or not."

"You're not using the lift Hyungwon, it's for the staff!" The woman says, her wrinkles becoming more prominent.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Hyungwon asks back, "Did you record it Minhyuk. How Madame Choi wouldn't let his incapacitated stepson use the lift?"

"Got it loud and clear Master Chae," Minhyuk replies with mischief.

"How about you send it to the media?" He grins at the woman whose face seems to have lost all color, "How much hatred do you think they would get? How low do you think their stocks would go?"

"Oh big bro, don't get angry," Seok-Joo comes out from behind the woman, the stupid smile still in place, "Mother was just teasing you. You know how family love can be."

"You're not family," he says with indifference as the man who told them they can't use the lift cowars to the side and he gets into the lift but before the door can close he's stopping the lift and turning to his bodyguard, "Can you punch trough a wall?" He questions eyeing the bulge of muscles in the man's arms, the prominent veins on the back of his hands.

He seems to be taken by surprise at his question, "Um....I guess?"

"Punch through that," he gestures to the keypad of the lift.

Again the man looks at him like he has lost his mind but he gestures to it again impatiently and the man seems to get the message as the next second, the keypad is halfway into the wall with buttons popping out and small sparks flying in every direction.

He smiles at the man before coming out and telling him to do the same to the other two 'Staff only' lifts.

"What are you doing you devil!" His stepmother screams from behind him again and it's very, very hard to not punch her in the face. Hyungwon will save that for another day.

"Being petty. I had to climb to the fifth floor, I deserve some revenge," when he's satisfied with the damage he gets into the 'Visitors' lift and asks his companions to walk in.

"Isn't this out of service?" Wonho asks and he wants to laugh at the man's naive thinking.

"Guess not!" He shrugs punching the ground floor icon. When they reach there, he instructs Wonho to give that lift the same treatment before walking out the building and into the car already waiting for them.

Minhyuk and his efficient working. He'll give the man a raise.

______________________________________________________

When they reach the office, the Prince goes straight to his plush chair, sinking down on it with a sigh. Then he turns to Minhyuk, "The campaign is Gwangju is slowing down. Figure out why and arrange for a meeting with the organizers," he orders, going through the drawers in the table.

"Yes sir!" Minhyuk says turning around, ready to walk out the door.

"And Minhyuk you're getting a raise starting this month," the said male smiles, all teeth on display.

"Thanks boss," he mock salutes the Prince, smile still in place, "And I might have accidentally send the clipping to a news channel."

The Prince looks at him with disbelief, shaking his head for emphasis but it seems almost playful, "You are evil." He seems strangely happy as if he just didn't threaten his family and destroy their property but whatever. It's not his place to judge. Plus it looked like they have some bad blood between them. The mother was shitty and the brother seemed creepy. Again it's not his place to judge but Wonho finds himself wanting to applaud the man. He was pretty badass back there. That was some applaud worthy sass.

"Thanks boss," and then Wonho is left alone with him. He expects to be dismissed as well but is surprised when the Prince beckons him over.

"Come here Wonho."

He does after a moment's hesitation.

The taller has his hand outstretched, palm up as if expecting something. Did he want him to handover the gun? Did he take something from the man that he wants returned? Wonho doesn't understand.

"Your hand," the Prince provides seeing him struggle.

He keeps his eyes on the man as he raises his hand. With a raise of his brow, the Prince's eyes focus on his hand as he turns it over and applies some ointment on his knuckles, knuckles that are bruised and bleeding because he was told to punch in four keypads into the wall.

The man's touch is soft as he applies the ointment carefully as if afraid of hurting him further, "I make unusual demands at times," he hears him say and Hoseok doesn't know if it's a warning to expect such things in the future or an explanation but he doesn't ask. Instead focuses on the greyish purple hair on the man. It's pretty unique colour for anyone but it suits the Prince perfectly, accentuating his features, making them seem soft. Angelic.

"There! All fixed now!" He says closing the first aid box and putting it back into the second drawer on the left, "You can go now. Take the rest of the day off. Sleep or whatever."

He looks at the Prince once more and then leaves with a small bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a sassy Hyungwon!!! Who am I kidding, I love every version of Hyungwon🥰


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Me? I am not thirsting after him. I have eyes which work just fine!" Wonho defends.

Hyungwon doesn't like gatherings, he'd rather stay in his office and go through the files but gatherings are the fastest way to make connections, and connections are what makes a person successful so he puts up a dazzling smile, one that matches that of Shownu who's introducing him to some politicians and their families. He greets them with a low bow, makes small conversations, compliments people and it goes on until he feels his cheeks hurting but that's the price he'll have to pay if he wants some solid backup in the coming elections.

"You're as handsome as they say Hyungwon-shi," assemblyman Kim says catching him by the indoor fountain, sipping some wine.

"It's not the first time we're meeting Minjung-shi," he answers with a smile that's way more fake than all those combined he put on minutes ago.

"Well you keep getting more handsome everyday," the elder laughs at his own lame joke. Hyungwon tries to smile again but he's sure it looks like a grimace, "Such a pity that your husband doesn't appreciate your beauty."

Hyungwon follows his eyes to see Shownu surrounded by a group of woman. On of his hands resting on the hip of the woman closest to him as they laugh at something he says. He feels his grip tighten on the glass in his hand, "He's just having a good time Minjung shi. What does it have to do with his appreciation of me?"

"Oh such an understanding husband you are!" Again that laugh that hurts his ears, "I wish I had met someone like you back in the days. Anyways how is your healing process going? I see you got rid of the cast?"

"It's going well thanks to you," Hyungwon knows there's a threat laced in those words like he's rubbing the accident in his face, telling him that he almost got Hyungwon killed, "I heard you had an unfortunate encounter at your barber's. Such bad times, you can trust nobody," he replies. The barber was killed by Minjung's men but the message was delivered. 

You come after Hyungwon, he'll come after you twice as bad.

"Ah nothing leaves your attention huh?" 

"What can I say, it's one of my many charms," he shrugs throwing one last look at Shownu. It hurts and Hyungwon doesn't understand why. He has made his mind, told himself over and over that Shownu doesn't love him, not anymore. Then why does it still hurt? 

Maybe because Hyunwoo was the only person who showed him that even he could be loved, that love could be such a beautiful and wonderful thing. Maybe because he was the only one who didn't reprimand him of his shortcomings, didn't judge him for the way he is. Indulged his stupid demands, made him smile, laugh.

But then again it's not Hyunwoo that he's looking at right now. It's Shownu, Kihyun's Shownu. His Hyunwoo got lost somewhere along the way. Maybe if he would have known that his husband was changing, falling out of love with him, he could've done something, stopped him. Maybe.

"So how about a cease fire?" The old man suggests throwing a glance at his bodyguard.

"A cease fire huh?" He takes another sip and pretends to think. A cease fire would do him good, he'll have less things to worry about but he doesn't trust the man infront of him, not one bit, "I like the idea."

"Done then!"

"Done," Minhyuk will have to keep an eye on this one.

They leave after three hours, it's way too late into the night but the amount of media men outside the mansion has only increased. They swamp around them the moment they step outside. Their security coming up behind them in seconds, "Assemblymen Son, is your husband feeling well enough to go out?" Someone shouts.

Shownu gives the cameras a big smile, "I can't stop him if I wanted to. He was in the office the day he was released from the hospital," he replies turning to him.

He tries to copy his husband's smile and is not sure if it works, "He's very headstrong."

There's a series of 'Oohs' and he turns his attention back to the cameras.

"It's late we should go home. Don't get sick overworking and get enough sleep," he says in a sweet voice.

He manages to catch a few smiles amidst the flash of the cameras and knows that he looks like a delicate, caring husband. A person who seems likable enough to win the hearts of the nation.

That's all that matters.

"Before you go can we have a lovey dovey pose?" A voice suggests and in no time there's a murmur of agreement.

Hyungwon's about to decline with a shy smile on his face when Shownu is already turning towards him, arms reaching out, encircling his waist and for a second he stops breathing. When was the last time he touched Hyungwon? When was the last time he smiled at him like that? There's such a loving look in his eyes that he finds his lips curling up. His arms lift up on their own but before he could , Shownu is turning away with a loud laugh and a "Got you!" to the media. 

Hyungwon knows what it's for him.

"Just kidding," then Shownu is wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close, smiling at the cameras. The warmth of his hand seeping through Hyungwon's clothes. His heart picks up but he keeps his own smile neutral. It'll do him no good. He can pin after Shownu all he want, there'll be no love for him.

______________________________________________________

"He looks like he swallowed something spoilt," Wonho mutters watching the couple on TV and grimacing. It's sort of painful seeing the Prince look at his husband with such love when it's clear as day that the man has no such sentiment.

"It looks pretty convincing. You can see through it because you've seem the reality of their marriage," Joohoen comments from the sofa.

"But I really don't understand this shit. I mean hubby's clearly fucking someone else, and Prince might be doing the same. Why stay together if they're with different people?" He questions plopping down beside his friend.

"They stay together because it benefits both of them. And while Shownu is with someone else, Hyungwon have always had eyes for Shownu only. He has never been with any other man. His love for Shownu hasn't wavered in years," Joohoen answers.

"Really? I mean with the way he looks, people must thirst after him. Why not enjoy while he can. Assemblyman wouldn't give a shit."

"Like you are thirsting?" Joohoen smirks at him.

"Me? I am not thirsting after him. I have eyes which work just fine!" Wonho defends.

"So you think Hyungwon is attractive?"

"Visually yes but he's a shit person. He'd be a good fuck, those lips could be put to good use but he's not exactly someone who can be loved."

"You don't know him hyung," Joohoen looks like he wants to defend the Prince but decides not to say anything, "How are things going with Assemblyman Kim?" He asks instead.

"I'm keeping my eyes on him but till now he has done nothing out of the ordinary. Except bribe some croonies of his," he supplies. He has gone running to Joohoen after recognising the man in the hospital and has shared what transpired back in Iraq.

Joohoen seems to be in thought, brows furrowed together in concern, "Hyung he might help you with this. Hyungwon has some beef with Kim. I mean he's Shownu's opponent. Plus he did try to kill Hyungwon."

"Kim tried to kill him?"

"Remember the car accident? That was his doing."

"And you know that how?"

"There's nothing Minhyuk can't find out," comes the reply. So both Hyungwon and Minhyuk will be of use huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Wonho signed with a subsidiary of Starship. I want to stay positive and hope but I guess he'll go solo even though I was praying for him to return to Monsta X. I am not bitching his decision but it might take me a while to come to terms with this so there are chances you people might not see me for a while, not with this story atleast.  
> Stay healthy.


	8. Chapter 8

"You think this is how I will die? Lonely and miserable, in an old age home?" Hyungwon asks Minhyuk who's busy trying to pick out a suit for him. Something that will be fit for a funeral. His aunt from the father's side passed away. He isn't sure if he should feel ecstatic or gloomy. He had rushed home from a commercial shooting.

It's a waste of time, he wants to tell his assistant. All his clothes look like funeral clothes anyways.

"She was neither lonely nor miserable," Minhyuk defends, "she had you taking care oh her. You always made time to spend with her. You made her happy sir."

"I wasn't making her happy Minhyuk, I was kissing her ass so that she'd pass on her shares in the company to me."

"Sir you should stop putting yourself in the negative light? Whatever your intention was, you did make her happy."

"Hmm I don't even have a nephew like me," he smiles bitterly at his reflection in the mirror. 

Yes, he'll die lonely and miserable.

______________________________________________________

"Grab your gun, we're leaving," Joohoen screams from the door of his room. He has been given his own in the company building.

"Leaving?" He asks reaching for his gun and suit jacket.

"There's some trouble at the shrine," Joohoen throws over his shoulder turning back and shouting orders at the others.

"Shrine?" He jogs upto the younger.

"Hyungwon's aunt passed away. They're not letting our team inside," Joohoen explains, "but they already have the security team of his cousin inside."

"Trouble?" Wonho asks getting into the car.

"Definitely."

______________________________________________________

They reach the shrine in thirty minutes and sure enough their men are hurddling outside the gates.

"What happened?" Joohoen asks the second he gets out the door.

"They're only allowing the guests inside and one guard," one of the man informs. 

"Only one guard while they have their own hoarded inside?" The frustration is clear in Joohoen's voice, "Did you manage to get aerial view?"

"Yes sir, we send our drones inside. There are hundreds of guards from Master's Chae's cousin's company. After paying respect to the dead, the family members are headed inside the shrine. We don't know what is happening there."

Joohoen seems lost in thought as another car pulls up, stopping short of the shrine gate. Wonho sees the Prince sitting in the backseat accompanied by the husband. Another car with three guards pulls up behind them.

Joohoen goes to the car and slides into the passenger seat. Wonho watches them converse for a few minutes and then he comes back out.

"Wonho, you'll come with me and Master Chae. Keep your eyes open, this setup smells fishy," Joohoen instructs and Wonho takes his seat on the passenger side while Joohoen replaces the driver and they drive in.

The two pay respect to the deceased woman while Wonho scans the area and indeed it seems fishy. There are way too many guards for this to just be a funeral. The shrine is literally swimming with guards which he is sure belong to the Prince's cousin.

When they come down from the temple and are being guided towards the shrine, Wonho walks to the Prince. Whether he likes the man or not, it sort of his duty to make sure the tall man remains unharmed. Also Joohoen said he could be of help when it comes to Kim.

"Pardon my intrusion but there's a call from home for Master Chae," he lies not knowing how else to take the man away from the other five accompanying him.

The man looks at him for a second then says, "Go ahead, I'll join you in a minute."

When they're gone Wonho takes out a pen a stuffs it in the Prince's blazer pocket.

"What are you doing?" The taller demands slapping his hand away.

"Press this once if you feel something's off, I'll be on standby. Press this twice if you feel in danger," he explains pressing the butt of the pen.

Again he looks at Wonho for a second before pocketing the pen, "And what if I press it twice?"

He takes a moment to answer and then shrugs, "Who knows."

Prince gives him a long look then turns to follow the men inside, "There's no-one at home who would call me. Keep that in mind next time you decide to lie," he says and then walks away.

"What did you give him?" Joohoen questions once he gets back in.

"A pen," he replies.

Joohoen turns to him with a raised brow, "You gave him 'the pen'?"

______________________________________________________

This was a very bad idea is what Hyungwon feels sitting at a table, surrounded by his uncle, cousin, the witch stepmother, his stepbrother, the said stepbrother's father in law, his aunt's attorney and two guards stationed at the door which they locked as soon as he walked in. 

He should've listened to Joohoen but no he was way too blinded because he thought nobody would know that his aunt passed on her shares in the company to him and not to her husband or stepson. But they knew, they all knew and now he was trapped.

He should've rather brought Minhyuk or Joohoen with him. Hell even that new guard who smuggled the pen into his pocket would've been a better choice than his husband who was sitting beside him and enjoying his tea without a care in the world that the people on the room were forcibly him to surrender.

He presses the butt once, his hands shaking under the table.

"I am offering you much more than what they are worth Hyungwon," the father in law comments.

"I don't care what you're offering Mr. Han. I am not selling the shares," he wills his voice to stay even.

"Last call. I'll give thrice of what they are worth. Just transfer them to Seok-Joo's name. The money will come in handy in the elections. Win win for both of us."

Hyungwon grits his teeth. This was planned, the whole thing was planned, "Aunt didn't transfer them to my name Han, she transferred them to a foundation I am a part of. A NGO!"

"A foundation you own Hyungwon," Han corrects.

"Doesn't matter. It's managed by a board. I can't just go ahead and sell anything!"

"He's right father," Seok-Joo provides with a smile.

"I have solution for that as well. There'll be an emergency meeting of the board members in the next fifteen minutes to dismiss you from the board. Then you can go ahead and sell the shares, after that go back and join the board again," Han informs and Hyungwon almost throws the pen in his eye.

How stupid can he get. He has no phone, he can't contact Minhyuk. His assistant wouldn't even know of it until it's too late. 

"I came here thinking I'll finally have my the company but in reality I am this close to loose everything," he can feel the tears burn his eyes but he refuses to cry.

Chae Hyungwon don't fucking cry.

"The company is going into the hands of its rightful heir," the woman speaks up and it's the last nail for Hyungwon.

"He's not the rightful heir!" Hyungwon screams, "my father build that company from dust while me and my mother sewed people's clothes! He's a mistress's son, it never belonged to him!"

"Careful big bro!" Seok-Joo warns.

"You're right," the witch interrupts, "he's a mistress's son and you are his legal son but yet your father didn't leave the company to you. Do you know why? Because he saw how ugly you are inside, how you would ruin the company, me and Seok-Joo. And yes Seok-Joo was his illegitimate child but he still loved him. Did he love you Hyungwon? Did daddy ever love you huh Hyungwonie?"

And Hyungwon does throw the pen at her. It leaves a red mark across her forehead and clatters to the ground. Seok-Joo stands up, smashing the pen under his foot, "I said careful big bro. Nobody here got your back."

The words sting, both Seok-Joo's and his mother's and he wishes that for once Shownu would get up, do something, defend him like the people infront of him are defending each other even if just for show but he does nothing, except sip his tea and Hyungwon wants to cry. Just ball up and wail until it stops hurting. But he doesn't, instead he balls his fists. It's a fight that he'll fight alone doesn't mean he'll go down on his knees.

He'll lose, yes but he'll go down fighting.

"Looks like we'll be here for about an hour. I hope you don't have any other engagements Assemblyman Son," Han turns to Shownu, knowing they won this one.

"No, I don't," Shownu replies with a lift of his lips.

"Ah then how about a game of gonu?" Han suggests.

"Ofcourse ofcourse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back lovely readers!


	9. Chapter 9

Wonho looks at Joohoen for help as the receiver goes silent but the younger is already fisting out his phone, "Shit I need to inform Minhyuk. He'll have a field day!"

"What's happening?" He asks banging the object but it stays mute. Looks like the prince is alone in there. Wonho knew his husband would be no good.

"Don't ask me. How do I know? They're discussing money and shares." Joohoen replies already putting the phone against his ear.

Wonho throws him one last look before he's getting out of the car, taking off the security of his gun before sliding it into the pocket of the blazer. Then he goes to the back, opens the trunk and takes out the spare umbrella which seem to not have been used in the last hundred years but who cares.

"Where are you going?" Joohoen sticks his head out of the window.

"He's way too ambitious to bend for money. Keep the engine running," is what he says as he enters the shrine.

______________________________________

Hyungwon is about to break down when the fire alarm blares through the room and they're being sprayed with water. There's a commotion as his uncle screams for the guards to unlock the doors because there's a fire and they're all filing out, one after the other.

Hyungwon doesn't see any of it, doesn't even feel the cold as the water drenches him and slumps back down on the chair. He sees his father's company slipping away from his fingers for good, he sees his foundation crumbling to the ground, he sees Seok-Joo and his mother laughing.

It's only when the water stops hitting his skin and there's a shadow looming over him that Hyungwon looks up to find his bodyguard standing there, getting drenched, holding an umbrella over Hyungwon.

"Don't worry there won't be a meeting at the foundation. Joohoen is making calls," the man says, holding out his handkerchief for Hyungwon to take.

He regards it for a moment before accepting and dabbing at his eyes. Hopefully it'll come off as water and not tears.

"Let's get out of here," the man gestures to the door.

Hyungwon nods, getting up and walking ahead on wobbly legs. He almost lost everything because he was being an idiot. Overconfident. Isn't that what takes empires down? How stupid could he get.

The man must have seen him struggle because he feels a palm at his lower back, applying slight pressure, "Head up," the man says, his voice levelled, "your enemies will be watching."

So Hyungwon straightens his spine, squares his shoulders and pulls his chin up as they make their way outside the building and the pressure on his back disappears.

It's then that Hyungwon realises that he didn't push the pen twice, he definitely didn't and yet the man came. He came when he didn't even call for his help. The man knew he needed him.

He watches the man move infront of him, shielding him as his uncle's bodyguards surround them. 

Hyungwon remembers calling him a hunting dog. He was wrong. This man is no hunting dog, they can be trained.

He's a wolf.

Untamable.

He smiles at the irony.

How dangerous.

"What are you doing!" His uncle's voice pulls him out of his musings, "He's my nephew! Don't you dare treat my family like that."

So he became family now? Where was the filial love a few minutes back? He wants to laugh but that'd be deemed lack of manners so he turns to his uncle instead and gives a curt bow and a "I am sorry for your loss."

Then he's moving towards his car which seems to be ready to take off and he spies Joohoen behind the wheel.

"What took you so long? That fire alarm activated out of nowhere," Shownu approaches him, trying to dry his hair, surrounded by their men, "Let's go."

But Hyungwon stops him, "Take a different car back and go play a game or something, you seem to have plenty of free time."

It looks like Shownu wants to protest but Hyungwon is already getting in the car and getting away.

"Where to sir?" Joohoen asks.

"Office," because where else can he go?

_____________________________________________________

"Hyungwon?" Minhyuk comes running to him the moment he steps foot inside the company building. Mr. Park and his men close behind.

"Was it taken care of?" He directs the question to his assistant but it's the head of security that answers, "Yes Master Chae! I went there myself and got their resignation letters. The fuckers, how dare they think they can double cross us!" Mr. Park exclaims, a little red in the face and in any other situation, Hyungwon would have found it overdramatic but he just survived the biggest attempt to dethrone him so he was, to be honest, a little giddy right now so he puts his hands on the man's shoulders and gives him a wide smile, the one which makes his cheeks look like chipmunks, "Good work Mr. Park!"

The old man seems taken aback by his behaviour but sputters out an thanks.

"You are free to go for the rest of the night. Enjoy yourselves," he says walking towards his office, "Joohoen, Minhyuk, Wonho, follow me."

When they reach the office, he walks straight to his chair and eases into it, feeling safe, feeling home. In a sense it is home. 

"Minhyuk see to it that the shares my aunt left in my name are transferred as soon as possible and look into who else has shares in the company other than the two," he knows that Minhyuk is aware of whom he's talking, "I'm still short on them."

"Got it sir," Minhyuk says and Hyungwon can see the gears turning in his head. His assistant is a resourceful person, a trait he personally likes, other than his unwavering loyalty. If there is one person Hyungwon can trust with his eyes closed then it is him.

"And I'd appreciate it if you found a way to get them to sell it," by hook or crook goes unsaid but Minhyuk knows how to get things done, "I'd like to speed up the process seeing how my enemies are stepping up their game."

"Understood sir."

Then he turns to the other two, "Joohoen I called you in because I wanted to thank you for your services today. It was a mistake on my part to go in like that. You too Wonho.Keep up the good work! You'll get a reward for your excellent work today."

Then he's spinning around facing his computer and telling them off. There's the sound of door opening and then footsteps, Hyungwon looks up to see his bodyguard almost out the door and against his better judgement calls out, "Wonho wait!"

_____________________________________________________

Today was fucked up in more sense than one, a lot of unexpected happened from the funeral to hearing the Prince's family trying to pick him apart to getting him out of there. Wonho almost feels like a knight in shining armour. But imagine his surprise when the damsel is not in distress but happily telling everyone to go out and enjoy, even going as far as saying thank you to him and Joohoen. 

Is this a fucking dream but then another surprise comes when the Prince calls him back into the office. He's still kind of wet, his hair plastered to his head, clothes clinging uncomfortably to his body, damn even his underwear is soaked. He just wants to get out of them as soon as possible and dry himself off.

"You came in without orders," the Prince tells him, rummaging through the drawers of his work table, then pulling out a first aid box and setting in on top of the said table.

W  
Talk about Deja Vu.

He just shrugs at the accusation and watches the man glare at him. It's kind of funny because the Prince has such beautiful eyes, big and round that if one can look in them, then he won't find the Prince scary. So no the glare comes off more cute than scary and Wonho remembers seeing the man smile a few minutes before. It was so fucking cute that he had to stop himself from pinching those chubby cheeks.

"Sit," the Prince points to the couch he sat on the first day he came here, the day he was thrown with the hunting dogs. He wonders how long would it take for the man to realize that he's not a hunting dog. He's nobody's dog. He does as he pleases.

"You're bleeding," the Prince explains when he doesn't move. Lifting his hand to his neck, he sees a bit of blood there. Maybe a cut? 

Nodding he moves over to the couch and sits down. The Prince follows him with the first aid box. He puts it beside Wonho, opening it and taking out cotton and a bottle that looks to be antiseptic.

"Let me clean it,"he says stepping closer so Wonho just stares at him. There's no need for him to clean his wounds. They aren't that close. The first time, he was caught off guard so he stood and allowed it.

It seems like the prince doesn't understand his hesitation because even though Wonho refuses to make room for him to stand between his legs, the younger keeps getting closer and ends up standing with his legs parted over Wonho's who has no choice but to press his knees together. It seems pretty uncomfortable but the Prince chooses to ignore it.

He's normally taller than Wonho but in this position the height difference seems much more pronounced. Thankfully the man bends down, his focus on Wonho's neck.

"Can I?" He asks fingers on the first button of his shirt. Wonho nods keeping his eyes on the man. Up close he's even more beautiful, the plump of his lips even more visible and it certainly doesn't help when he starts popping the buttons of his shirt open. His warm thin fingers occasionally brushing against Wonho's cold skin. Thankfully he doesn't go farther than the third button or Wonho would have lost his sanity. 

"Do you do this often?" Why does he sound so breathless? Clearing his throat, Wonho tries again, "Tend to your guards?"

The Prince's eyes remain on the his neck as he carefully cleans the blood and then the cut with the antiseptic. It stings a bit but nothing he couldn't handle, "No. But I am the type of person to take responsibility of what I do," he replies reaching for an ointment.

"You were not the one to attack me," he clarifies watching him pop open the tube. Long fingers working with ease.

"No but you got injured because I was overconfident," comes the answer. There's movement behind the door as the sound of something crashing and breaking jolts Wonho into action and he makes to get up only to realize the consequence of his actions a bit too late.

The prince ends up straddling him, knees on either side of his waist on the couch. On hand on his chest as if to steady himself and another on the backrest of the couch near his head. His own hands are gripping a lithe waist, preventing the man over him from falling further.

The Prince's cologne invade his senses as he takes a breath and he looks up to find the man look at him with wide eyes. They're big, clear and beautiful.

'Abort, Abort!' his mind screams but he's too busy staring up at the man. His skin is golden and smooth, his lashes long, cheeks chubby and lips full.

God, he's beautiful.

"Won...," the Prince's voice bring him out of his epiphany. The man's squirming in his hold and he realises he's holding onto the waist a bit too tight. His grip would probably bruise and the thought isn't that repulsive.

Withdrawing his hands as if burnt, he says, "Sorry."

His boss quickly slips off his lap, standing a few feets away. Wonho watches him take a deep breath, run his hand through his hair, ruffling it up. There's pink dusting his cheeks. It's a nice sight.

Then he's stepping closer again and searching for the first aid box.

As he reaches for his neck again, Wonho catches his wrist. It's bony and thin and feels so delicate, he fears he'll break it.

The Prince turns to him, his eyes even bigger full of questions.

"I am going to take a shower. It'll just go to waste," he explains and the Prince nods.

"I'll wait. Come to me after you shower and I'll put it on then," he suggests stepping away and taking the body heat with him. Suddenly Wonho feels cold. So he gets on his feet, letting go of the man's wrist and jogs away to his room with a "sure".

But he doesn't come back after the shower. Instead he climbs into bed and goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I was waiting for the story to reach 200 hits since I don't have much expectations in the comment or kudos department. I'll try to improve. But ended up posting this anyways because I am impatient as fuck.


	10. 10

He's coming back from his morning jog when he comes across the Prince's office. Honestly speaking, if he would've taken the usual route he wouldn't have to cross the office but somehow his feet ends up taking this longer and unnecessary route. The doors are made of glass (he's sure they are bulletproof) so he can see the man slumped over the couch. His long limbs hanging half of it. It looks uncomfortable and Wonho's sure the man barely got any rest.

Did he sleep waiting for him to return?

Should he have returned?

Shaking his head, he keeps walking, in need of his morning coffee.

The coffee machine is a nice change, one he really appreciates because people on the run don't really have the luxury to buy one and hence he has resorted to shitty coffee in the years.

Tapping his foot on the floor as he waits for his coffee to be ready, he looks at the sunlight filtering through the windows. It feels nice to be free and he finds himself smiling.

"You seem in a good mood," Joohoen says walking up to him, Minhyuk in tow. Although the younger has not said anything, Wonho has the suspicion that something is going on between them.

"So do you," he teases, "I wonder why?" He feels Minhyuk stiffen beside Joohoen but the younger just laughs it off.

"I'm always in a good mood hyung."

The beep from the coffee machine draws his attention and he pours himself a mug. There's still plenty left since he made a lot, knowing people would want coffee first thing in the morning.

Joohoen takes three mugs and fills them, handing two to Minhyuk who walks away offering Joohoen a smile and Wonho, a nod.

"Coffee addict?" He enquires once the assistant is out of ear shot. He doesn't know much about the man, only that he's fiercely loyal to the Prince.

"One is for Boss Chae," Joohoen replies, sipping his beverage.

"Boss Chae? You knew he stayed over?"

The younger turns to look at him with a raised brow, "He almost always stays over."

"Doesn't he have a castle for a home?"

"It's a castle alright, but I doubt it's home."

"You okay sir? He spies Minhyuk setting the mug down on the table as the prince gets up from the couch, stretching his arms over his head. His eyes are puffy, his face looks bloated, there are sleep marks on his cheek but somehow he still looks good.

"Rich people and their ridiculous good looks," he mutters to himself wondering why on earth did he take this route again.

"I'm fine Minhyuk," the prince answers walking towards the man, "Thanks for coffee."

"But then," Minhyuk asks, eyeing the still open first aid box, by the foot of the couch, "Are you hurt somewhere?" The concern is not something an assistant would show for his boss, it's something a friend would and it makes him wonder whether the two are friends.

"It isn't for me," the tall man says, sitting down on his chair, "What happened to the fuckers who wanted to dismiss me from the foundation?" He asks Minhyuk.

"We were waiting for your word. Joohoen, Park and I have already put things in action."

"Is that so?" The man asks with the raise of an elegant brow, "Make sure none of them can make a living ever again. I don't care how, put charges of corruption, sexual assaults, blackmailing but I want them six feet under," there is so much malice in those words that Wonho wants to duck away. That is side of the prince that he barely sees even though he knows what the man is capable of.

"I should probably get freshened up....." His eyes stop on the door and Wonho ebbs away the urge to blush at being caught, "You need something?"

"Um....," He ransacks his brain to come up with a suitable reason as to why he's standing outside the Prince's door this early in the morning, "The reward," he says and Minhyuk looks at him with distaste clear on his face.

Shaking his head he moves in, "You said I'll get a reward yesterday."

"And you want your reward first thing in the morning?" The expression on the tall man's face shows him how ridiculous the notion is.

But it's the first thing he could come up with.

"I need information on Assemblyman Kim," he utters.

"What?" The two of them look at him with disbelief. 

"Why?" Minhyuk asks, eyes narrowed and focused on him.

"It's personal plus didn't he say I'll be rewarded? Why does it matter as long as I'm getting it," he defends.

The two of them share a look and Wonho thinks maybe this was a mistake and he should've kept it to himself. Found out whatever he could on his own but he had been trying for years and it got him nowhere. Plus what's the worst the Prince can do? Have him killed? 

Been there before.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do," the Prince finally says.

"But sir we decided on a cease fire!" Minhyuk points.

"You trust Kim?"

"No sir," the assistant admits in a beat.

"Exactly. Now did you book my tickets for Gwangju?" The assistant mutters something then takes his leave leaving the two men alone.

"You didn't agree to put the tracer in your ID?" The Prince asks refering to the tiny chip that was given to him yesterday morning. A security measures, that was what they told him but he knows better, "You don't trust me, do you?"

Ofcourse he doesn't.

"You know you're part of my security team now and I protect those close to me and their families. If you don't install it, the benefits won't extent to you."

"The tracer allows you to know my location, what I am doing, who I am meeting with. It doesn't sound like benefits, it sound like a leash. It makes me sound like your slave," he accuses. The coffee leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

The Prince just smirks, "Its for your own protection.I won't force you but know this, I don't betray people who stay loyal to me Wonho."

"I would like to know which world you're living in because from what I know there has never been a master who didn't betray his slave." He turns to leave but then adds as an afterthought, "There are people who don't betray friends though."

______________________________________________________

Hyungwon is halfway through his packing when Shownu walks in their bedroom. A towel around his waist and hair dripping water. Hyungwon thought he was alone, that he could do his packing in peace and be gone but it seems he was wrong.

"What are you doing here?" His husband asks, reaching for another towel. There are hickeys on his neck and chest and Hyungwon feels something tuck at his heart. He must have come back from Kihyun's.

"It's my house," his voice comes more hostile than intended, "I can come as and when I please."

"Whatever," the man shrugs, drying himself.

Hyungwon averts his gaze, trying to get his things into the bag as soon as possible. The one time he decides to come home and this is what greets him. He should've let Minhyuk come and get his things.

"You going somewhere?" Shownu asks  
Just as Hyungwon finishes up zipping the bag.

"The campaign has slowed down in Gwangju. But how would you know, you're too busy satisfying your libido to care for anything else."

He watches Shownu's face harden at his words but he could care less. It's getting difficult trying to act indifferent when it hurts him but has Shownu ever cared?

"Don't be jealous now Wonnie," the man says coming upto him, still half naked. A dangerous glint in his eyes. The nickname feels like mockery. When was the last time he called him 'Wonnie' and meant it? Hyungwon doesn't even want to remember, "You are free to go satisfy your libido as well you know. I know you want to." his hands come to rest on Hyungwon's waist, "when was the last time I even touched you huh?" They creep up his arms, then to his shoulders, "Don't you feel lonely Wonnie? Don't you feel cold?"

Shownu caress his neck, plays with the hair on his nape and he's reminded of different hands that touched him. Wonho's hands. The man has touched him to make sure he didn't fall, didn't crumble, that he kept his head high but his own husband was touching him with mockery, with the intent to make sure he crumbles. At that moment he wishes for his bodyguard's touch, not his husband's.

"But then you have always been cold. And nobody wants to sleep cold. My offer still stands but would anyone even want you?"

His eyes snap up at that. Clenching his teeth, he replies, "If someone can want Kihyun , I'm sure I'll manage a couple of people easily," he shrug as if not effected by Shownu's words but the truth is deep down he knows that his husband is saying the truth. 

Yes people would sleep with Hyungwon if he so desires but for his money, his influence, not for him.

"I'm sure," Shownu says as if greatly amused. "You know," his hands travel down Hyungwon's sides and he wants to run away but wills himself to stay still, "It was the best choice of my life. Leaving you for him."

And Hyungwon is this close to slapping him in the face but instead he slaps Shownu's hands off him, pushing him away, "Did you though? He asks sweetly, "Did you leave me for him Shownu? Because as far as I know I m still your lawfully wedded husband," he states the man down, challenging him to refuse, "and he's just your plaything. A side whore because I allow it. Don't ever forget that!"

"I hate you Hyungwon! You have no idea how much I hate you!"

"Good to know because I hate you just as much you coward!" He screams letting his anger take over for once. It's liberating but it's not how he deals with things. Anger only blows things in people's face.

"You do realize it your fault right?" He asks, willing the anger away, "I wouldn't have hated you this much. We wouldn't be living this shitty married life if only you had made the decision to sign those divorse papers Shownu. I gave you a chance but you blew it because you didn't have the balls!" 

Four years ago, when Hyungwon has found out that Shownu was cheating on him, that he was sneaking behind his back. The day he realised that the secret smiles were not because of him, that the sudden chirpy persona of his husband had nothing to do with him, that the reason why his husband would not be home at nights, would miss meetings with the party officials, would buy things that never came to him was because he was seeing his lover back from high school.

Hyungwon's father was dying in the hospital and Shownu was busy spending time with Kihyun, Hyungwon was losing his father's company but Shownu was busy making happy memories. Hyungwon was breaking apart but Shownu was busy getting together with Kihyun.

So he had gone to the family lawyer, had gotten the divorse papers ready. But the man refused to sign them.

He had loved Hyunwoo with everything he had. Even when his father had been against the marriage, even when he had kicked Hyungwon out of the heritance, he had loved Hyunwoo. The only thing he loved more than his husband was the company his parents built from scratches. But Shownu had just stood and watched as it was ripped away from Hyungwon. That was the day he promised to make their life hell as well.

"Then what was I supposed to do? Let Kihyun die at your hands? You threatened to kill him if I signed those papers Hyungwon!" Shownu throws the towel around his shoulders away.

"You would've faught me Shownu. The man I loved was no coward. You didn't stay because I threatened him, you stayed because of your ambitions. Yoo Kihyun could give you a normal life, a happy life but Chae Hyungwon was the only one who could give you your dreams. Lie all you want but we both know that's the truth!" With that he grabs his things and walks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Happy Fifth Anniversary!!!!! I know I'm a bit late but better late than never. I miss Wonho and hope they celebrated it together.
> 
> Well I know the updates are inconsistent but I'm trying to find a rhythm. Since my works are rarely proof read, there'll be loads of mistakes so bear with me.
> 
> This chapter is kinda short but I have loads on my hands right now. My professor gave me C on my assignment. It deserved a B!! I worked hard for it. The journal refused to publish my paper(crying emoji) I have six presentation to make and an hourly to give so yeah I'm in deep shit.
> 
> I'll try to update the next chapter around 26th. Our boys are having their comeback so I'll try to do that.
> 
> Till then pray for my grades and the publication of my paper or I'll have to repeat the course. 
> 
> And don't forget to leave lots of comments and kudos


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I read every hyungwonho fanfic with the tag explicit and yet this word vomit is what I could manage. Please go easy on me.

Hyungwon walks to the venue with Wonho in tow. He has put off the shooting because of the accident and now they're behind schedule. And just because he is angry, really angry because of his run in with Shownu doesn't mean he'll put his work on hold anymore.

"Hyungwon shi, are you doing alright now?" The director comes to him, his brows furrowed and Hyungwon isn't sure whether the concern is for him or for the movie getting shelved. It must be the latter.

"Oh yes Suengho shi, I am fine now," he says with a smile.

"Thank god, we were all so worried," comes the reply and he wants to roll his eyes because no they weren't, "we'll start where we left so you can go get ready."

Hyungwon nods going to the cordi noona, he needs to change.

They've been waiting for half an hour and his co actor still doesn't show up. He could've done the solo scene or a scene with actors already present but he's already in the satin black shirt, tight black pants and 'come fuck me' makeup. By the time he's out of those, it'll be time for his flight. Plus they have already booked the venue. The club is a famous hangout place for people around here so it must've been hard to make arrangements for the shooting. Not to mention the hefty amount the director has already paid the club owner.

"My flight is in an hour Suengho shi," he informs, spying Wonho linger close behind him. The problems with Gwangju campaign haven't been solved and he decided to go there himself. If you want something done, the best way is to do it yourself.

"It seems like Jongyan shi can't make it here. He's still stuck in traffic," the director explains and he chews the inside of his cheek because fuck he really wanted to be over with this scene. The intimate ones always make him a little uneasy. 

"Shame," he says getting out of his chair and walking to Wonho. The man falls in step behind him, "We'll be doing this some other day then."

"Wait up!" the director calls and the both of them turn towards the man who's looking Wonho up and down.

"He has Jongyang shi's proportions," the man says and Hyungwon finds himself eyeing his bodyguard and yes they do have the same body type.

"We can film him from the back and in dim lighting nobody will notice the difference," he suggests and Hyungwon almost says no because as hell he's not having a makeout scene with his bodyguard.

"There are dialogues in there," he tries to defend, not particularly excited about the turn of events.

"We'll record them again with Jongyang shi and insert them in," the director suggests and Hyungwon weighs his options. It'll be uncomfortable but they're already here and he's already in the getup. Maybe it won't be too bad.

"Go get ready Wonho shi," he says after a while and the man looks ready to decline but he's shooing him away with the wave of his hand and going to the chair to look at his lines one more time.

A few minutes later, Wonho walks back in with ripped jeans and a t shirt that does nothing to hide his muscles and Hyungwon is reminded of the day they first met.

"What do I do?" There's an unsure way he's carrying himself with, a certain level of uncomfortable air.

"You are to act like a jealous lover," Hyungwon tells him.

"What?" Wonho's eyes are ready to fall out of their socket. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Hyungwon shi is angry with Jino, Jongyang-shi's character because he ditched their date for his ex who is a friend now but Hyungwon shi doesn't know that so he comes here determined to forget him. Jino shi, knowing how reckless his boyfriend is comes here to find him obsenely dancing with someone else. He loses it and drags him to the bathroom where our cameraman is already present and well it leads to a rough make out session," the director explains the scene to Wonho whose face seem to lose colour with each passing second.

"I....I am making out with him?" He questions,not even looking at Hyungwon and something in that question rigs Hyungwon in the wrong way.

"Yes," director confirms looking at Wonho and then at him.

"Can't someone else do it?" Wonho asks, still not looking at him and Hyungwon tries to busy himself with staring at the colorful glasses behind the bar, Shownu's words ringing in his head. He knows he's nothing special, or particularly handsome because well even his own husband lost interest in him so he can't really blame Wonho for not wanting to touch him that way.

Had they been alone, he would've let it go because he knows it's not his bodyguard's fault that he's not desirable but they are not and as hell he'll let some bodyguard walk all over him. He's Chae Hyungwon, he's not somebody people look down on. 

"I have a flight to catch, if you're done talking let's get this over with," he bites out, leaving no room for discussion.

"Yes sir!" The director calls and everyone gets into position. A obnoxiously loud song is put on, the lights are dimmed, the people start dancing and it only takes moments to make it seem like it would look on any normal evening.

Hyungwon waits for the command and as soon as he hears an unmistakable "Action!" he sucks in a breath and becomes his character. He has been filming this one for over a month now so he's pretty used to his character.

He gets off the stool he was perched on, throwing a wink at the bartender and makes his way to the dancing bodies, sights set on a tall, broad man grinding against a woman.

When he's close enough he turns the man around by the shoulders, pulls him flush against himself and start moving to the rhythm of the music. The man looks surprised for a second before he's smirking, placing his hands on Hyungwon's waist.

A newbie but a good actor nonetheless. That surprised look was bang on.

They are moving against each other as Hyungwon feels the camera zoom in on them so he fists the shirt of the guy, trying to get closer. He turns around, eyes locked with Wonho who stands by the director and the cameraman, and he pushes his ass towards the man's hips, grinding against him. Eyes still locked with that of his bodyguard's, Hyungwon throws his head back, fisting his own shirt and pulling it up, showing just a bit of skin , challenging Wonho that thats what he was rejecting, that's what he was missing out on. 

Hyungwon sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, and grinds against the man in circular motion, eyes still on Wonho as he hears a low curse from behind him. The actor is definitely younger than him and yet Hyungwon is having that effect on him?

He watches as Wonho gulps and it urges him on. So he takes the man's hands and places them on his hips way lower than it can be consistent appropriate. And moves again, his head resting on the man's shoulder, his breath hot on Hyungwon's neck

A few moments later, he feels someone come up to them, grabbing his waist and pulling back. He feels his back press against a very familiar chest.

The cameraman moves closer but stays at an angle that shows Hyungwon more than Wonho, "What do you think you are doing?" The bodyguard's voice is hoarse as he glares at the newbie.

"You can have your fun but not me?" He asks, thankfully remembering his lines, "Got bored of your girl already?"

"What are you talking about?" It seems that he remembers the lines as well. Good for him.

"Go away Jino," Hyungwon pushes at his hands, "I am enjoying my company."

"I can see that," the man says.

"Can you? God the way he touches me," he groans for emphasis, "the fucking way he moves....," he lets his eyes roam over the newbie. A good face, a good body and good acting skills. If given the opportunity, he'll make it big.

Hyungwon's pulled out of his musings with a harsh tug on his wrist and then he's being pulled through the crowd. The man ahead him having no consideration whether he can keep up or not.

He hasn't been to this place before so Hyungwon has no idea where the bathroom is and he hopes it's clean enough or they can forget about the scene. Thankfully Wonho knows and it isn't long before the marble slab of the sink counter is digging into his lower back, Wonho crowding into his space and pushing him further into the slab. The camera is behind Wonho and Hyungwon keeps his eyes on the lens.

"What are you trying to do ?" Wonho asks but his hands don't touch Hyungwon, instead they remain fisted at his sides. His eyes are darting from place to place but not staying on Hyungwon.

He doesn't want to do this and it makes something stir in Hyungwon. Shownu's taunts coming back making him grind his teeth.

"Me?" He purrs, palms flat against the marble as he hoists himself on it. Biting on his lower lip and keeping his eyes trained on his bodyguard, Hyungwon spreads his legs, an invitation and watches Wonho's eyes go wide, "I am trying to show you what you are throwing away Jino."

Wonho still doesn't do anything so taking matters into his hands, Hyungwon hooks a leg behind the man's back and pulls in him, caging him between his legs, "I was feeling lonely," he hooks both his ankles behind the man's waist, "I want to be kissed," taking Wonho's hand, he lets his lips touch the his fingertips, "I want to be fucked," he trails the hand over his jaw and neck, stopping at his chest, "And if you're not going to give me what I want, then I'll find someone else who will."

His eyes hold a challenge as he states at Wonho, nobody turns down Chae Hyungwon. Nobody!

It seems like the elder accept the challenge because the next moment, there are fingers digging into his thigh, a strong grip on the back of his neck and his lips being captured in a bruising kiss. Wonho kisses him like a like the person he is, unbidden, untamable, giving him no opportunity to breathe. And maybe it's been too long that he has kissed someone, Hyungwon responds with just as much vigour. Trying to keep up with the mad pace his bodyguard has set. There's nibbling on his bottom lip as the grip on his thigh tightens, and he opens his mouth for the elder. 

There's a tongue in his mouth as the elder licks into it, his own tongue dancing with that of Wonho and his back arches on its own. He hears a sound as the man tugs on his hair and realizes a bit too late that he let out a moan.

______________________________________________

It's crazy, fucking crazy how easily he gives into the temptation. This was not how Wonho planned for his day to go. He wasn't lying to Joohoen when he said he finds the Prince attractive. Had the circumstances been different, has they met in a club or something, Wonho would've taken him home and fucked him the first time he laid eyes on the man.

But the Prince was married, he was Wonho's boss and a major asshole so he had kept those hormones in control. Keeping their relationship strictly professional.

He knew he was screwed though when the stupid Prince looked him in the eyes while grinding shamelessly on another man. He tried to look away, really did but the way the man threw his head back, showed just a bit of skin, Wonho knew he was gone. The Prince looked like a sin with his black clothes, silk over flesh and he was this close to just fucking the man then and there, audiences be damned.

Thankfully the director whispering words of praise was some sort of a holdfast for him. Keeping him from doing anything stupid. That changed when someone pushed him gently, hissing it was his cue to step in.

His throat is dry, his hands sweaty. And why on earth is he behaving like a teenage girl trying to ask her crush out?

Before he knows he's dragging the prince away, following after the man who's supposed to show him where the bathroom is. Once again he's reminded of how fragile the man is, how easy it is to man handle him and the knowledge does something to his gut.

He's got the man cornered into the marble, can see it dig into his body but the Prince's eyes remain taunting, challenging and he's sitting onto the counter, spreading his legs and Wonho snaps. Fucking snaps because fuck if he's married, fuck if he's his boss and fuck that he's a shit person. He's ungodly, sinful in a way that Wonho can't resist, doesn't want to resist.

But it seems like he takes too much time to move because there is leg around his waist, pulling him in. And then another one joins, circling around his middle. The Prince is saying something but Wonho is too busy watching his lips move. He's saying something, somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he has lines to say but then his fingertips are touching those lush lips, gliding over a golden jaw and neck and he loses it then. Grabbing the thigh around his waist he pulls the Prince in.

The kiss is all pent up frustration and anger. It's brutal and he knows it but God the Prince tastes so good. His lips the best kind of drug one could get high on and he doesn't want to let go. Tightening his grip on the man's thighs, he grabs a fistful of hair, trying to get deeper into his mouth only to be awarded with a moan. And shit the things he wants to do to the man right now are downright debauchery.

He's getting hard, that's painfully obvious but thankfully before he does something stupid the director is screaming a 'Cut!' and the Prince is pushing him away by the shoulders. It takes him a moment to get his bearings and all his willpower to not just dive right back in and just ruin the man.

"That was amazing Hyungwon shi!" The director yells and the Prince gives him a small nod. He looks so good with lips swollen, cheeks flushed, hair messed up.

Then he's slipping off the slab and walking away, without looking back at him, "Let's wrap up for today. I have a flight to catch."

______________________________________________________

He must have lost his fucking mind! What on earth was he even thinking kissing his bodyguard like that!

Running a hand through his hair, Hyungwon groans for the upteenth time, holding back from hitting his head on the car window. Fuck Shownu and his anger for him, fuck his fucking hormones and mostly fuck Wonho and how good he made Hyungwon feel. It's been hours since he left Seoul and landed in Gwangju but he can still feel the tingling on his lips, can feel the bruise on his thigh whenever he moves, can still feel the pain in his scalp.

"Fuck!" Groaning again, he gives in and bangs his head in the window. The driver and the bodyguard, both giving him concerned looks, "Are you alright sir?" 

"Yeah," he replies feeling the cool surface of the glass against his forehead, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He's not. Thankfully they reach the restaurant before he could make a bigger fool of himself. Nodding to the bodyguard and telling him to stay put, he exists the car, straightening his suit.

The place isn't high maintenance but it's homely, from the furniture to the lighting and the soft melody hanging in the air.

He walks towards the reception telling the pretty lady that he has a reservation. As the girl checks in the computer, a man walks upto them dressed in a simple grey hoodie and black sweats. His hair gives off a reddish tinge under the lights and there's a smile on his face that seems to be permanently etched there. The man tells the receptionist that he's there to pick up order for Mr. Min. The girl gives him a bag full of takeout and he gives her a blinding smile, paying in cash. Then he turns around and walks away but no before Hyungwon discreetly passes him an envelope and a USB.

After he's gone, the girl guides him to his table and he greets the man already sitting there with a dazzling smile, "Long time no see Mr. Lee."

"Mr. Chae, the ever busy man," the man replies, shaking his hand. He's in his late fifties, the wrinkles on his face and the grey hair, the evidence of that. Despite that he has a pleasant face but Hyungwon has long learned not to be fooled by that.

"Aren't we all," he says, "so lets get straight to the point. I am pretty sure you don't want to drag this out either."

The man nods, sitting back, his attention on Hyungwon.

"You're the Cheif of Staff at the blue house and we all know that good for nothing President isn't going to get another term. Now I want to know who you are going to side with?"

"I am just an employee at the blue house. Why would my siding with anybody matter?" The man asks with the quirk of a brow.

Hyungwon smiles at that. This one is manipulative, "I am sure your influence isn't hidden from anyone. It would really boost Shownu's case if we have some inside help."

"Ah," the man says reaching for his cup of tea, "And why would I help you Mr. Chae?"

Hyungwon shrugs, sliding another folder towards the man, "We have all done some dirty deeds here Mr. Lee," he says watching the man reach inside it and go through the documents, "Neither your president nor you are immune from that," he can see anger flicker in the man's eyes as he reaches for another set of documents, "But then again my brother and I are no different. It's all in there. All the evidence that could jeopardize the President, my father's company and my foundation."

"Why?" The man questions, putting the papers back in the folder.

"It's good to know each other's weakness so the thought of double crossing stays far away," he answers with another shrug of his shoulders.

Mr. Lee eyes the folder and then looks up at h with a smile, "I understand now why your brother is so afraid of you," then he finishes his tea and offers his hand to Hyungwon once again.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Future first in command."

He laughs at that, "That will be my husband Mr. Lee," Hyungwon corrects.

"Ah we both know the truth Mr. Chae," then with a farewell he leaves the place and Hyungwon sits there waiting for his bodyguard's signal. After fifteen minutes he gets a call from the man.

"Hm," he answers.

"Two men, both Kim's," the man says.

"And?"

"Taken care of," comes the reply.

He smiles at his food then, "See that's why I love Gwangju people. They get things done."

_____________________________________________________

He's an idiot. A certified idiot.

"Have you finally lost your mind?" Joohoen asks, watching him bang his head on the table. Their lunch long forgotten.

"Yes I have," he answers but doesn't explain because how is he supposed to tell the younger that he fucking made out with the Prince and enjoyed it? Thankfully the man had run away afterwards as if his ass was on fire, otherwise it would've been hella awkward. Atleast this gives him time to get his bearings.

"You know I asked you the same thing three times already but what happened hyung?"

He's about to open his mouth to tell the younger off when he catches sight of Minhyuk passing by the canteen, "He's here? Who did the Prince take with him then?"

"Huh?" Joohoen asks, turning around but the assistant is already gone.

"Minhyuk," he explains, reaching for the food. Just because he's going through internal crisis doesn't mean he'll neglected food.

"Boss went to Gwangju, he doesn't take anybody with him when he goes there," Joohoen replies.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Not that he worries for the man because he doesn't.

"He's got people there. It's his hometown afterall," 

He speaks around a mouthful of rice, "I asked him for information on Kim."

The other man looks at him, "What did he say?"

"That he'll see what he can do," chewing it down, he adds, "The assistant didn't look too pleased though."

"He doesn't trust you," Joohoen says easily, "He trusts nobody when it comes to Hyungwon."

"Good," he says because he doesn't trust himself either when it comes to the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all did y'all see the Fantasia MV, did you fucking see it!!!
> 
> Cries in Fantasia.
> 
> It's awesome. But what else can we expect from our talented boys?
> 
> Secondly, this has gotten out of my hands. I have no idea where it's heading anymore. As you can see it's not following the original plot. And I don't think it will in the future chapters either. I am in deep shit, isn't it?


	12. 12

"He's new," Kihyun says serving him more rice and Shownu looks up to find his boyfriend's eyes on the door, or on a specific man in suit outside that door, "Usually he gets Joohoen to keep an eye on you."

He shrugs scooping up rice, "Hyungwon seems to have taken a liking to this one. The bastard is good."

Kihyun hums, eyes still on the man and Shownu knows he's thinking, but Kihyun is always thinking when he's not in the restraunt's kitchen cooking delicious food, "Is he loyal to Hyungwon though?" He finally asks and Shownu puts the chopsticks down, focus on the shorter man.

"It's too early to say anything. He sticks to Hyungwon's side but it seems like him and Joohoen are good friends."

"That would mean hope for us," Kihyun comments.

"Ki baby I don't......," He starts because he doesn't want Kihyun to get swept in the dirt he and Hyungwon plays in. Kihyun is pure, innocent and he wants him to remain that way.

"The more the better Nunu, we need men on our side."

"You don't need to get involved in this Ki, I'll handle things," he protests but Kihyun is already pushing him up fr his chair.

"You can't do this alone love, we both know it. You're not as vile as Chae and that's why he's always a step ahead of us. We need to up our game if we want to win. The elections are close."

"But Joohoen is on our side and he's close to both Hyungwon and Minhyuk," his boyfriend pushes him towards the door.

"As the said, the more the merrier. Now go invite him for lunch."

"What!"

"Invite him in Nunu. I already made extra thinking Joohoen would be here. Wasting food is a bad habit. Now go hush!"

______________________________________________________

To say that Wonho is surprised would be an understatement. He was told to keep an eye on Shownu, not sit down and have home cooked lunch with the man and his lover.

But then again he had always been weak for food, especially home cooked and this tastes like heaven. Kihyun is a good cook.

"So how long have you been working for Starship security?" Kihyun asks, passing him some kimchi.

"A little over a month and half," he answers, still wary of the invitation to join them. Atleast they didn't poison him yet.

"Oh. I hear you're friends with Joohoen?"

"Umm yes. He was under my squadrant while serving in the army."

The shorter man nods and they continue to eat.

"You care about him?" Kihyun asks after a while and he spies Shownu give his boyfriend a shake of his head.

Putting down his chopsticks, he answers, "I do."

"Enough to choose him over your boss?"

"What?" That came out of nowhere. Why would he want Wonho to choose between Joohoen and the Prince? Is he missing something here?

"Don't mind him," Shownu intervens, "Ki has a habit of uttering non sense once in a while."

"And Nunu has a habit of diving head first into things," the shorter retorts. And their bickering starts. Wonho thinks he should probably play mediator but then decides to focus on his food. That's more important.

It's not planned but somehow he ends up having lunch with the couple on the next two days. The Prince was supposed to stay in Gwangju for three days and he was supposed to keep an eye on Shownu but it turns into this. 

Three days of having meals with the couple and he can see the differences between the Prince and Kihyun more clearly.

The Prince is ice, cold and frosty, Kihyun is warmth and care, Prince is hard angles and ruthlessness, Kihyun is soft curves and kindness.

In the beginning he worries that he's intruding on their quality time but they don't seem to mind, too caught up in their own little world to even acknowledge his presence.

There are shy smiles, lingering touches and eye conversations that he can never imagine could happen with the Prince and he's not sure if he wants to report this back to him or keep it to himself. In the end he decides to go with the latter because he was only told to keep watch and he's doing that.

He tells Joohoen the same when the younger asks him about how watching Shownu is working for him.

"Was he ever in love with the Prince?" He questions watching the sugar cubes melt in his coffee. They're at a cafe, Joohoen has to go to the headquarters and he has to head to the airport to pick up the Prince. The younger is pouting at his phone because according to him Minhyuk isn't giving him attention lately, too busy trying to take care of matters that has something to do with Gwangju.

"He once was," the younger provides, "but it could never compare to how much Hyungwon loved him. He left everything to be with Shownu, his family, his fortune."

"Did he?" Wonho wonders not believing Joohoen for a second because he has seen how Shownu behaves around Kihyun. It's impossible to picture him ever loving the Prince.

_____________________________________________________

The Prince looks good physically, all calm and collected, pristine as he walks out the airport. Wonho doesn't even have to look that hard, the Prince just stands out. And he's reminded of the last time he has been with the man. It's enough to make him feel a little hot under the collar so he pushes it to the back of his mind.

On walking closer he notices something wrong with him, Wonho can see a storm in his eyes. 

Did something happen in Gwangju?

"Sir," he says reaching for the man's bag. It seems that it's then the Prince even notices his presence. It's odd and slightly unnerving because the man is always alert, as if expecting someone to lurch at him any time.

"Oh," he lets go of the bag and follows Wonho to the car parked just outside.

He opens the door for the younger and makes sure the man doesn't hit his head on the top. After that he goes to the front and takes the wheel.

The Prince is quiet as they drive through the roads and it doesn't sit well with Wonho, not that the Prince is a loud person anyways but he just wants to take away whatever it is that is troubling him.

"Umm...you okay?" He questions, stopping at a red light. His boss turns his attention from the road to him.

"Yes," he answers, eyes locked on him, "Why do you ask?"

"You seem a bit off?"

"Off?" The man says, going back to looking outside, "Maybe it's the jetleg."

Wonho doesn't believe him but doesn't voice that thought either.

"Here," he extends the cup of coffee he got from the cafe. Originally it had been for him and he has no idea whether the man would even want a latte but well, it's not like he has any other option.

The Prince looks at him with a raised brow but accepts the coffee without any comment, taking a tentative sip of it. Thankfully he doesn't spit it out so Wonho takes a breath of relief.

"Thank you," the man says after a while and Wonho just nods at him.

"You know if something's troubling you, you can always tell me. We are friends after all," he adds as they pull up infront of Starship security.

The man regards him again, the straw of the coffee resting against his lips and Wonho tears his gaze away from those lips.

"I don't like when my own betray me," is what the man says before exiting the car and walking to Minhyuk.

_____________________________________________________

The clock ticks, it's tick tock mocking Hyungwon as he tries to pry his ears away from the stupid sound but to no avail. Finally the clock strikes 12:10 and that does it. He isn't coming, ofcourse he isn't. Why does Hyungwon keep hoping?

Just because it was their anniversary doesn't mean a thing. The marriage was over years ago. Why celebrate something that isn't there?

An ugly laugh bubbles in the back of his throat but he keeps it at way. His hands reaching for the tablecloth and yanking it off the table, making things fly and crash. There's cake on the floor, mixed with shrimps, bean noodles on the chairs. He reaches for the bottle of wine when his eyes catch site of the empty coffee cup on the counter, the same one his bodyguard gave him two days ago and instead of throwing the bottle at the wall, he grabs it. Taking out his phone he dials for his driver, telling him to be ready with the car.

"Where to sir?" The man asks as Hyungwon slides in the back.

"Take me to Wonho," he says before he can think otherwise. It's strange, the effect the elder has on him. If he could dare say, he would've said that it was almost like what he felt for Hyunwoo years ago but then shakes his head. He's being ridiculous.

"Sir," the man says stopping outside a restaurant. Kihyun's restaurant.

"Why are we here?" He questions looking at the floor to ceiling windows of the brightly lit structure. Before he can scold the driver for bringing him here, he sees Wonho sitting inside, having food with Shownu, Kihyun, Joohoen and a few other members of the security team.

Stupid.

He's so stupid.

He watches Joohoen take a call and then he's grabbing his jacket and exiting the building. Minhyuk must've called him.

He watches as the others talk animatedly, laugh as someone cracks a joke, pass drinks around and feel the ugly pang of jealousy in his gut. 

He's like a dog, isn't it. People show him a little affection and he comes running to them.

"Office," he says, hoping his voice doesn't betray him. The tears he feels on his cheeks are enough of an embarrassment.

Once inside his office, he sits down on his chair and orders more wine. It's not everyday that he gets drunk but today is one of the days that he just wants to forget. Get it over with.

He's on his third bottle, maybe fourth when Minhyuk comes in. He's wearing casual clothes which means he came from his house. Someone called him.

Traitors.

"Sir!" The elder grabs his glass away as he's pouring the wine and the liquid lands on his desk, staining everything red, "How much have you had?"

He doesn't remember, he doesn't want to remember, he wants to forget. Just for today.

"Let me be Minnie," he whines reaching for the glass but his assistant pulls it away.

"Hyungwon that's enough for today," then he grabs the bottle from Hyungwon's hands but the younger is having none of it so he tightens his grip on the body, refusing to let go.

"I said let me be!" He pulls the bottle towards himself but Minhyuk doesn't let go either so he pulls harder, tightening his grip further. In their game of push and pull, Hyungwon trips on an empty bottle on the floor, landing on his ass with something gravelly underneat his palm. The bottle flying out of their grip and shattering on the floor.

"See what you did!" He pouts at his assistant trying to collect the pieces of it only to realize there is red on his palm, glass pieces embedded in his skin. The bottle he tripped on must have smashed due to the impact and he landed palm first on it.

"You're hurt!" Minhyuk is on his side in a second, helping him stand. His face contorted in worry and for a second he wishes he had married Minhyuk instead.

"Yes," he whispers, "I'm hurt. And you're here like always. You're the only one by my side when I'm hurt hyung, always." He'll blame it on his drunken state afterwards but he just wants to be held. He just needs contact, comfort so he lunges at the elder, wrapping his as around the other's torso and burying his head in Minhyuk's chest.

"It hurts hyung, it hurts," he sobs into the elder's chest.

Minhyuk rubs soothing circles on his back and whispers reassurance in his ear, all the while letting him sob on his chest, "It'll get better Wonnie," he says using the name he hasn't dare use for years, "It'll get better. Now come on up," he helps Hyungwon stand.

The elder looks at him with something his drunken mind couldn't identify but his eyes hold such warmth and care that Hyungwon forgets the shit mood he was in. But just as suddenly as it came, it's gone and no matter how much Hyungwon try to find it, it futile.

The elder leads him to the couch, "Stay here, I'm calling the doctor!"

"No need," he dismisses with the wave of his hand, wincing at the pain it causes, "I'll patch it up."

"But Hyungwon!"

"I'll be fine Minhyuk," he says trying to pull the glass out of his palm when the door opens and Wonho walks in, his jacket no where in sight, shirt sleeves rolled up. Minhyuk must've called him before coming here.

"What...?" He starts and then his eyes settle on the mess on desk, the floor and finally on Hyungwon, "What happened?" He asks walking in, avoiding the glass on the carpet.

"Nothing that concerns you," Hyungwon dismisses the man, "Get out both of you, it's late."

"I'm not leaving!" Minhyuk pouts, crossing his arms across the chest. An act defiance but a futile one.

"I'm sure Joohoen wouldn't appreciate you leaving him with blue balls. Go back Minhyuk, I can handle myself," he orders, pulling out another shread, watching Minhyuk turn pale. The elder always had a hard time watching him get hurt.

"But...."

"It's fine. We'll meet in the morning. Go now," the elder looks ready to retaliate buy Wonho beats him to it.

"I'll stay with him," the man offers.

"You sure?" Minhyuk asks and then looks at Hyungwon who simply shrugs.

"I better see you sober and patched up in the morning," with that he turns leaving Hyungwon with Wonho.

He pulls another shrad out as Wonho moves closer, kneeling down infront of him and taking his hand in his. He has no idea but he wants to cry again. Tuck himself into Wonho and just cry. But he doesn't.

"What happened?" The buff man asks pulling the glass out.

Hyungwon winces, "Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," he says moving to his desk and taking out the first aid box. Then settling back on the floor in front of him.

"Do you even consider me your friend?" Wonho questions, wiping away the blood with cotton and then dabbing some alcohol on his palm, hands gentle.

Does he? Does Hyungwon consider him a friend? He doesn't do friends anymore. There are only few friends he has left. 

Wonho looks up at him then, applying ointment and reaching for a bandage and maybe it's the alcohol in his system or the way the man is touching him, or maybe it's the way the light from outside fall over Wonho's profile making him seem so beautiful but Hyungwon finds himself sliding down, sitting on the floor facing the man.

His good hand reached up to cup the man's cheek. The wedding band glints in the light, and burns his hand and maybe that's why he pushes further, further, till he feels his bodyguard's breath ghost on his face, till he feels the warmth of his body seep into his own, till he feels the faint touch of other man's lips over his.

And then a phone is ringing, sound loud in the empty room and Wonho backs away as if burnt, letting his hand and the bandage fall to the floor. He doesn't even register the hurt because of the sting he feels at being so openly rejected.

Shownu's words ring in his head.  
"But then you have always been cold. And nobody wants to sleep cold."

He looks up to see the elder fish his phone out of his pants. Even from that angle he can see 'Hamster' displayed on the screen. And he backs away, into the sofa, head hurting because he knows who that is, has heard his husband call Kihyun that countless of times with such tenderness.

Wonho doesn't take the call but Hyungwon has had enough.

"Go," he says pointing to the door.

Wonho doesn't move, eyes wide, fixated on him.

"Just fucking leave me alone!" He snaps and the man finally moves, eyes still unsure as he makes his way to the door.

Hyungwon waits till he disappears from sight, till he can't hear the sound of his feet anymore before curling into himself and crying.


	13. Not an update

Okay, first of all ouch.   
Second of all, OUch.  
Honestly such cold response to the last three chapters is kind of discouraging. So this story is put on temporary hiatus until the author can tame her inner attention whore.  
Stay healthy everyone.


End file.
